


Overwatch Requests

by staraeryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Oral Creampie, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Gangbang, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Thigh jobs, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, brief breathplay, short fics each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn
Summary: A series of short smut fics featuring the lovely women of Overwatch. Pairings and kinks tagged at the start of each chapter.(requests closed)
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 521
Kudos: 271





	1. g!p Widowmaker/Tracer

"How'd your training go, love?" Tracer asks as Widow steps through the door, dressed in her skintight catsuit. 

"Don't wanna talk. Wanna fuck," Widow mutters. She throws her bag on the ground and climbs on top of Tracer, laying her on the couch. Widow easily straddles the smaller woman's waist and presses her front down flush with Tracer. Their lips meet and Tracer squeals against her, Widow eager and hungry for her wife's mouth. Widow's hands wander down Tracer's lithe form to grip her shirt and they momentarily break the kiss to tear her top off her. 

Their kiss is heated and frantic, and Widow slides her tongue smoothly into her lover's mouth. She pinches a stiff nipple between her fingers as their tongues roll against each other, both of them softly moaning at the union. Spreading her legs, Widow starts to grind her hips against Tracer. The skintight suit she's wearing only enhances the pleasure, her rapidly-hardening cock trapped within and sliding against the slick, smooth material, letting her feel every twitch of Tracer under her. 

"Good to know training makes you randy," Tracer pants in between kisses. She gasps as a cool hand darts under her waistband and teases her soaked folds. 

"You're just as randy as I am," Widow husks, letting her fingers gently encircle Tracer's entrance, never entering and purposely avoiding the clit at her top. She gives one last kiss and stands up off the couch, hands immediately going to the clasp on her suit at the back of her neck. "Take your pants off for me, chérie."

Tracer bites her lip as she hurriedly takes her leggings and panties off. Widow takes her time undressing herself, gazing down at Tracer with a smirk. She knows very well how much Tracer enjoys her body - she could tell Tracer to worship and lick every centimeter of blue skin, and she would happily comply. She undoes the clasp on the suit, letting the front of the material loosen and pool around her waist to reveal her breasts and toned core. It only takes a quick pull to slacken the rest of the suit, letting it fall to the ground, and she steps out of the material. Being left bare feels good after so having the clingy material sticking to her skin for hours every day, and she moans in relief, stretching her hands up high above her head. 

Tracer is fixated on the woman in front of her. No matter how many times she sees it, Widowmaker's body always makes her gasp. She admires the lean, toned muscles of Widow's body flexing and the solid cock fully erect for her, and her own core pulses in reaction, arousal pooling low in her abdomen. Reaching out, she grasps Widow's cock in her palm, eager to take it in her mouth, until a hand swats her away.

" _Non_ , chérie. I want to take your cunt first," she growls. Eyes widening, Tracer nods. Widow takes Tracer's hand to help her up, then palms her ass and lifts her with deceptively strong arms, pressing her tightly to herself. Tracer drapes her arms around her shoulders and squeezes her legs around Widow's ass, planting open mouth kisses to Widow's neck, and she lets herself be carried until her back hits the wall. 

"Couldn't wait for the bedroom, love?" Tracer pants, breathless, and Widowmaker groans in response, pressing tight against Tracer to pin her to the wall. Tracer's arousal coats the underside of her cock while she grinds their hips together, and reaches a hand down between them, aligning the tip of her cock to the glistening slit ready for her. She presses her hips forward with a grunt.

The velvet walls take her easily, providing no resistance as she slides in until their hips are fully joined. She lets Tracer get accustomed to the length within before she starts to moving, finding a comfortable pace for her thrusts. 

"Always so wet for me," Widow huffs in Tracer's ear as she fucks her against the wall. "I've been waiting all day for this, knowing your tight cunt would be soaking when I returned. Do you know how hard it is to conceal arousal in my suit?" 

Tracer leans her head back against the wall and giggles, enjoying the sensation of her beautiful wife pounding her like this. "Not my fault you have a skintight outfit," she says between moans. 

"I think the problem isn't my suit, chérie," Widow replies, adjusting her grip on Tracer's ass to get a better angle for her pounding. "The problem is that my wife is entirely too beautiful. Now shut up and let me take my pleasure." Tracer had no complaints to that, and she relaxes to enjoy the embrace. She is more than happy to let herself be fucked against the wall. 

Widowmaker feels a familiar pressure build in her balls, and she increases the pace of her thrusts, desperately rutting into Tracer's welcoming pussy, their bodies fitting together so well. She lets out a strangled cry and loses the rhythm of her hips, burying herself fully within the tight sex as she climaxes. Her cock twitches and throbs against silk inner walls, warm cum spilling around her and releasing straight within. 

She keeps her position on the wall as she recovers, leaning in and taking Tracer's mouth in a kiss, slow and tender compared to her rough thrusts before. "You are too good to me, chérie," she breathes against Tracer's lips. 

"Anything for you, love," Tracer breathlessly replies as Widow holds her tight, taking her off the wall and heading to the bedroom. Her heart leaps in her chest as she realizes the night is far from over.


	2. g!p Widowmaker/Tracer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g!p Widowmaker/Tracer
> 
> Face fucking, oral creampie

"You are _always_ a pain in the ass," Widowmaker growled, wrapping her grappling cord around Tracer's wrists to bind them together. "Every single mission is ruined by you." 

"You know that's my job, right?" Tracer jabbed back. She was sitting on the ground in the warehouse, pinned against the wall. Widowmaker looped the end of the grappling cord around a beam in the ceiling and pulled, lifting Tracer's wrists above her head. 

All of Tracer's confidence left her when she saw what Widowmaker was doing. Widow unclasped her suit and let it fall to her ankles, exposing her toned dancer's body corded with slim muscles. Most prominently, her erect cock was dangling centimeters from Tracer's face, precum drooling from the tip. "You know what to do, chérie." 

Tracer didn't have to be told twice. She opened her mouth and took Widow's tip between her lips, sucking and running her tongue along the slit, lapping up the precum leaking out. Their fighting was a sort of foreplay, and when their paths crossed in the field it inevitably ended with them fucking each other senseless. It was an interesting dynamic, but it worked for them. 

Widow groaned and ran a hand through Tracer's hair. Her mouth always felt perfect around her cock, and they had been doing this long enough that Tracer knew exactly how to please Widow. Slurps and moans filled the empty space in the warehouse as Tracer worked her skilled mouth along Widow's length, licking and sucking the stiff member. 

Widow tightened her grip in Tracer's hair and pressed forward so the back of Tracer's head was against the wall. She pulled her hips away, her cock sliding out of Tracer's mouth with a wet pop. "Can you take me fully?" she asked. 

Tracer smiled up from her seated position, already messy from sucking on Widowmaker's dick. "I'm not really in a position to argue."

Widow smirked. "Open your mouth," she commanded. In truth, she would have stopped if Tracer had put up a protest - it was all a part of their little dance. But Tracer dutifully complied, opening her mouth wide and leaning her head back against the wall. Widow grabbed a handful of that chestnut brown hair and moved her hips so that her cock was aligned with Tracer's lips. She pressed forward in one smooth motion, burying half of her ample length in the soaking warmth of Tracer's mouth. She groaned at the contact, pulling out and thrusting her hips forward again, slowly inching forward when she met resistance so that Tracer could adjust to the thick cock. She let out a gasp when she felt Tracer's nose press against the base of her cock, fully enveloped within Tracer's mouth and throat. "So good," she breathed out, barely audible to Tracer, and then started to thrust her hips.

Her thrusts started out slow and sensual, relishing the sensation of Tracer taking her dick inside her mouth, her throat tightly clenching around the intrusion. Saliva started to run down her balls and Tracer's chin and she didn't bother to wipe it away. She knew she wouldn't last long. Her archenemy's throat felt perfect around her cock, every swallow and groan from Tracer reverberating through her core. Moving both hands to grasp Tracer's head, she frantically increased her pace, rutting herself into her throat. 

Her climax hit her and she pressed forward to hilt herself within Tracer's throat, letting out a strangled cry as she came. Her length pulsed and throbbed within the warm confines, shooting her load and filling up with her release, Tracer's throat swallowing around the stiff cock as she tried to gulp down as much cum as possible. 

Widow pulled out with a groan, her sticky cream spilling out of Tracer's mouth and splattering onto her still-clothed breasts. 

"Bien. You may want to clean yourself up," Widow calmly murmured, tucking herself back into the suit and zipping it up. She untied Tracer to gather her grappling cord rope,

"Wait, love!" Tracer called after her. "What about me?" 

"Maybe next time, chérie."


	3. Zarya/Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarya/Mei
> 
> Request: dom!mei sitting on zarya’s face and telling her to touch herself. extra love for breathplay or orgasm delay/denial being included as well.

"Look at you, all pent up and waiting to please me," Mei breathes as she straddles Zarya's face, keeping her sex centimeters above Zarya. "You are always so good to me." 

Zarya keeps silent on the bed, knowing that if she tries anything at all Mei will punish her. It's their little secret, that she's willing to submit to her. So she waits, unable to take her eyes of the glistening folds already dripping against her lips. She's been teased for so long already tonight, completely nude but not allowed to be touch herself, relentlessly teased by Mei. The soft thighs on either side of her head aren't doing her any favors either, and she can feel herself dripping against the bed. "Please," she breathes out. 

"Please, what?" 

"Please, mistress, I want to taste you," Zarya pants, and immediately Mei is pressing down on her, her world enveloped by Mei's thighs and sex against her face. She gets to work right away, hungrily pressing her mouth against the slick folds and lapping up every bit of arousal. She's always more than eager to submit to Mei and please her, and the soft moans she receives are the best kind of reward. 

After so long together, Zarya knows perfectly how to please her mistress, her tongue sliding along the slit with practiced motions, using long, slow movements at first. When Mei runs a hand through her hair she takes that as a signal to increase the intensity, and she cups her mouth around the sex. She gently brushes the tip of her tongue against the hooded clit at the top and notes the twitch of Mei's hips as she does so. She soon settles into a comfortable groove, almost forgetting her own arousal aching in her core. 

Then Mei shifts her hips and grabs Zarya's hair tight, pressing her deeper between her legs and cutting off her air. Moaning reflexively, Zarya fights past the initial instinct to panic and forces herself to relax, focusing her attention on pleasing the silk folds surrounding her. She frantically moves her tongue against her mistress, and when Mei finally pulls away Zarya takes a deep breath, tasting and smelling Mei. She was in heaven like this, and if she wasn't so desperate for release she could lay with her head between Mei's thighs for eternity. 

"Touch yourself," Mei commands. Even though she's slightly surprised by the command Zarya doesn't hesitate, one hand immediately darting between her legs and running against the wetness there. She groans at the contact, finally feeling sensation in her core, and Mei pulls her hair slightly. "I didn't say you could stop eating me out." 

Her first instinct is to apologize for disobeying orders, but she knows Mei will punish her more if she pulls away to speak. Instead, she dives in and licks at Mei's sex with a renewed fervor, licking and sucking at the clit while she touches herself. It's too intoxicating for her and she feels her climax building in her core. 

"You may only cum after I do," Mei whispers between moan, seeming to recognize Zarya's impending release. Zarya slows her fingers between her own legs and focuses entirely on the folds underneath her tongue. Wet slurps and moans fill the room, frantically moving her mouth on Mei's sex, giving special attention to the hooded clit at the top. It's a good thing she knows so much about Mei's body and what she likes, because her own body is desperate for release. 

She feels herself precariously on the edge of her climax, when Mei shows the telltale signs of her release. Thighs clench and twitch against the sides of her face and wetness gushes out, and Mei presses her hips down to bury Zarya's face between her legs. 

Knowing that she now has permission to cum, Zarya relaxes fully and doubles her efforts on herself. She plunges two fingers within her wet sex and curls them to press against the spot within, while her thumb flicks against her clit at the top. Immediately she tumbles over the edge, her orgasm crashing through her body. She arches her back convulsively, groaning against Mei's core, unable to stop her legs slamming shut in pleasure as she finally gets her release. Her wetness squirts out against the bedsheets and soaks her inner thighs. 

The orgasm seems to last forever after so long being pent up and teased by Mei, but eventually the aftershocks die off and she relaxes into the bed. Her tongue still moves gently against Mei's slit, dutifully continuing until she's told to stop. 

Zarya's still in a state of bliss when she hears Mei speak. "Such a good girl," Mei moans while she tenderly runs a hand through Zarya's hair. "There's no way you're satisfied after just one climax, hmm? I think you deserve more than that after so much time spent pleasing me." 

Zarya hums in agreement as Mei's thighs squeeze against her again, cutting off her air briefly, and she closes her eyes in absolute ecstasy. She really could spend eternity like this.


	4. g!p Widowmaker/Tracer/Mercy/Brigitte/Symmetra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker gets captured, and her captors find an unusual way to interrogate her.
> 
> Bondage, forced orgasm, reverse gangbang

"You intend to interrogate me? Tsk. You could hardly hurt a fly," Widowmaker sneered, glaring at Tracer as she walked around her. Widowmaker was in the middle of the empty room, her wrists bound to each other and tied to a point above her head, forcing her into a standing position with her ankles chained to the floor. She was entirely nude so her sizable cock was fully on display. 

"We're not going to hurt you, love! Quite the opposite," Tracer chirped cheerfully. _We?_ Widowmaker thought for a brief moment, then pushed the thought away once she realized Tracer's plan. The brunette sunk to her knees between Widowmaker's legs, her face right next to her cock. "Oh, you're going to enjoy this." 

Widow had to bite back a groan as Tracer took her length fully in her mouth, her arousal rapidly growing. Tracer's warm mouth sucked and licked on her length and it wasn't long until she was fully hard, and Tracer pulled off with a wet slurp, gently flicking her tongue out to lick the underside of her shaft. "Didn't know you were so horny," Tracer giggled. 

"Didn't know _you_ were such a slut," Widowmaker muttered, glaring down at the brunette. "I suppose I should have expected it." 

"Oh, I'll freely admit I like sucking dick, love. Especially when it's attached to a woman like you," Tracer breathed, then grasped Widow's cock and took it in her mouth again. Widow's hips jolted and she gritted her teeth upon feeling the pleasure. Tracer worked her mouth hungrily along the length, licking and sucking with an eagerness that surprised Widowmaker. Saliva dripped down Tracer's chin as she messily worked, and she brought a hand up to gently massage the balls hanging beneath the shaft. Widowmaker tried to focus on anything besides the pleasure, not willing to admit she was enjoying this. 

Tracer finally pulled her mouth off, a strand of saliva connecting to the tip of Widow's cock. "Are you done, love?" 

Widow had to take a moment to regain her composure. Her cock throbbed against nothing and a part of her craved for Tracer to suck her again. "Never," she growled through gritted teeth. 

"Alright then!" Tracer cheerfully said, then stood up and walked away, out of sight. Widow was left hanging there for a long minute, her stiff cock hanging in the air, and a part of her wanted Tracer to keep sucking her off. She heard the door open and several pairs of footsteps walk in from behind her. 

"I brought some friends to help!" Tracer chirped, happy as ever, and Widowmaker stared wide-eyed. Standing in front of her along with Tracer were Mercy, Brigitte and Symmetra, all dressed in lingerie and raking their eyes over her nude form. Her cock involuntarily twitched at the sight and she couldn't suppress her moan. 

"Looks like she's eager," Mercy giggled, settling to her knees in front of Widow. Brigitte joined her on the ground, and Symmetra trailed her hand while walking around, settling behind Widow and firmly groping her ass. 

"Relax, love, you'll enjoy this," Tracer breathed into her ear and Widow shuddered, feeling the hot breath of the women kneeling on her crotch. Tracer palmed her breast and pinched a nipple, and she hissed in reaction. Suddenly, all four women were on her at once and she groaned, tilting her head back with involuntary pleasure. She sagged as much as she could with her hands tied above her like that, unable to resist the women on her body. 

Kneeling on the ground Brigitte had her full length in her mouth and was sucking with a surprising amount of vigor while Mercy cupped her balls, teasingly licking them and rolling them gently between her fingers. Symmetra, behind her, had plunged her face into her ass and was working her tongue firmly against her tight hole with no hesitation. The wet muscle probed against her ass, licking in circles and gently penetrating her. Looking down she saw Brigitte eagerly deepthroating her, swallowing around her considerable length, not caring about the sloppy mess she was making, and the sight suddenly made Widow feel a pressure building in her core. 

"No, no no... not like this..." she muttered, face contorted with the exertion of trying not to cum. Tracer giggled and leaned in to suck on one her nipple, flicking her tongue against the firm bud while she pinched the other one with her hand. 

Widow balled her fists, straining against the restraints. She knew it was no use resisting. It was only a matter of time before she came, especially with the needy redhead hungrily sucking her cock. But she had to at least try to resist. 

She only lasted another minute of the women's efforts. Widow clenched her teeth and slammed her eyes shut, unwittingly letting out a loud groan as she was forced to orgasm. She thrashed and writhed as much as her bondage would allow. Her cock twitched and throbbed in Brigitte's mouth, and the redhead quickly pulled her mouth away, stroking the saliva-coated shaft with both hands to draw out her orgasm. Thick, gooey ropes of cum sprayed out the tip of her cock, coating Brigitte and Mercy in her release. Each wet pulse caused Widow to let out a grunt as every muscle in her body twitched, the four women not stopping their pleasuring. 

Eventually her orgasm tapered off, and she relaxed fully within her restraints, her head sagging and looking down. She saw the two women in front of her coated in her white cum, needily kissing each other while they slowly stroked her cock, and Symmetra continued to rim her, working her tongue between her cheeks. She was so sensitive, and almost desperate for another climax. Tracer's voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"Ready to talk now, love?" 

It took every ounce of willpower to for her to not say yes and tell her everything. "Gnnh... n-never," she muttered through clenced teeth. 

"Alright! We'll be back in an hour!" Tracer cheerfully said, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The four women abruptly stopped their movements, and all stood up to follow Tracer out, smiling at Widowmaker as they left. 

Widow groaned and leaned her head back. She had no idea how much longer she could endure this torment, and her captors looked like they could do this forever. 

Widowmaker focused her mind as much as she could. Nothing she could do now except wait, and she was not entirely surprised to find herself looking forward to the women returning.


	5. g!p Tracer/Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g!p Tracer/Mercy
> 
> Orgasm delay/denial, nurse mercy

"We are almost done with your exam," Mercy says, looking over her clipboard. "One last thing. Can you take your clothes off and sit on the chair?" She gestures at an examination chair with stirrups. Tracer tentatively sits on the edge of the chair, blushing while Mercy rummages through cupboards, grabbing various implements and bottles

"Pants off as well, legs in the stirrups." Her tone takes on a slight edge and Tracer rushes to comply. Her torso is already bare from an earlier test so removing her shorts and boxers leaves her completely nude, and when she places her calves in the stirrups it exposes her center, fully on display for the nurse. Mercy places her tools on a table right next to the chair, then turns her attention to the stirrups. On each leg there is a padded strap Tracer didn't notice before and Mercy deftly wraps each of them around her legs, tying both of her calves to the stirrups and buckling them tight. 

"What... why the straps?" 

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything malicious. These are to ensure your movements don't impact the measurements," Mercy says. She pats Tracer's thigh and looks up at her, giving a warm smile. "On second thought, I may have to tie your hands down as well. Can't take any chances with these measurements, hmm? Arms at your sides." 

Tracer doesn't resist at all as Mercy takes her wrists and ties a padded handcuff around each, hands by her sides and giving her barely any freedom.

"Much better," Mercy says. She settles down between Tracer's legs, face inches from the semi-erect cock. She grabs the cock with a bare hand, gently rubbing it, and Tracer tries not to focus on her arousal - it's nearly impossible to keep her dick from growing hard with the beautiful nurse examining intently and stroking it with her hand.

"Didn't know it would be this kind of exam," Tracer teases, squirming in her bonds. Mercy gently prods for a minute, studying intently, then turns away and jots a note on her clipboard. 

"Very good. Now we have to test your sexual function." 

"My... what?"

"Don't worry, it will be rather pleasurable for you." 

It's hard to argue with that as Mercy starts to firmly stroke the semi-erect dick, slowly twisting her hand along the length. Tracer closes her eyes and relaxes into the touch. She figures she can enjoy a good handjob. Mercy surprises her when she gives a long, slow lick up the underside of the shaft. 

"What are you doing?!" 

"I don't have to gag you, do I? As I explained earlier, this is a normal medical test." She leans her head in and takes the tip of her cock in her mouth and swirls her tongue around the slit. Tracer can feel herself leak precum, her cock how fully hard. Warmth suddenly engulfs her length and she groans, involuntarily arching her back against the chair, and she looks down to see Mercy taking her stiff length in her mouth.

Mercy remains there for a long moment before she gently bobs her head in a steady rhythm, sucking and licking along the erect dick. One hand comes up to tenderly stroke her balls, rolling the firm orbs between her fingers while her mouth slides along the shaft and tip. The skilled woman working her cock feels impossibly good, and Tracer moans as a familiar pressure builds in her core. Mercy slides back up and smiles at Tracer when she pulls away with a wet pop. 

"Very good," she murmurs, almost a whisper, and Tracer only has a moment to mourn the loss of contact before her face disappears again. Mercy's wet tongue presses against the tight hole, slowly swirling around the pucker and coating it in saliva before she presses harder against it. Tracer can't help but groan and her cock twitches, leaking precum against her stomach. She tries to move her hips closer, striving for more contact against Mercy's mouth, and she obliges, cupping her mouth around Tracer's ass and diving her tongue in. When she brings a hand up to firmly stroke her cock Tracer can't help but buck her hips against the soft hand. Mercy's pace increases, expertly rubbing and twisting along the length, and Tracer groans and braces for her impending climax before Mercy pulls her mouth away and stops her strokes.

"You look like you're close," she says while she gently rubs her fingertips against Tracer's cock, keeping her on the edge but not nearly close enough to cum. Tracer instinctively tries to reach down to grab her cock, but the firm handcuffs hold her back and she balls her fists in frustration. She suddenly feels helpless, her resolve crumbling under the tips of Mercy's fingers. 

"You bloody tease, _fuck_ , I'm close," Tracer groans while she squirms in her restraints. Mercy's hands are cupped around the length, caressing her length at the most frustrating level. 

"We'll need to keep you like this for a while," Mercy hums. She takes one hand off to grab a pen and jots a note on her clipboard. 

"A while? What kind of _fucking_ tests are you running where you keep me like this for _a while_?" Tracer cries out, almost screaming with frustration. She's so _hard_ , desperate and aching for release, cock twitching in the air. 

Mercy lets go of her length and leans over her, putting one finger to her lips. "Please try to keep this professional, Lena," she says with a warm smile. "As I said earlier, I don't want to have to gag you." 

Tracer swears she sees a mischievous glint in the doctor's eyes, but she just huffs and settles back on the chair. She's entirely subject to the will of Mercy and she doesn't want to get on her bad side. 

Mercy is a professional at this, as Tracer soon finds out. She easily works her hands along Tracer's length, tenderly fondling her balls and tonguing her ass every so often, pulling away right as Tracer approaches the edge. Her cock is leaking rivers of precum, dripping all over her stomach and down her length, and soon she's a squirming, moaning mess, covered in a thin sheen of sweat at the exertions.

"Gnnh... please," she mutters in between heated breaths. She feels like her cock is going to explode.

"Hmm? What's that?" Mercy says, looking up with a slight grin. She circles her thumb and forefinger around the tip and firmly strokes along the length. 

"Gahh... please, please, _fucking please_ let me cum!" Tracer cries out, balling her fists and tugging at her bonds. 

"Since you asked so nicely," Mercy says with a relaxed tone, "I suppose you can cum now." She cups both hands around Tracer's length and strokes, twisting and rubbing the rock-hard cock to finally give Tracer the pleasure she needs. 

Tracer has an immediate reaction. She slams her eyes shut and throws her head back. She arches against the chair, thrashing in her bonds, and bucks her hips frantically into Mercy's hands. Her groans involuntarily turn into screams as her climax hits her. Her cock throbs and twitches in Mercy's hands as she releases all over herself, writhing under the pleasure, thick ropes of hot cum splattering along her chest and stomach. With each pulse she instinctively bucks her hips as much as her bonds will allow, all coherent thought leaving her. 

Mercy only slows her strokes when her cock stops twitching and dribbling cum down her hands. "You did well," she says, wiping her wet hands on Tracer's legs. Tracer's eyes are still shut and she's breathing hard, trying to recover her breath. 

"Shit, Mercy. Don't think I've ever cum that hard in my life," she finally manages to groan, looking down at the mess she made of herself. "Get me out of these bonds, please?"

"Mmm. Passed the exam with flying colors," Mercy said with a smirk, reaching over to wipe off a spot of cum on Tracer's cheek, then she undid the restraints. "Shame I wasn't able to use the gag, though. Maybe next time?" 

Tracer looked at her with wide eyes. "Uh, sure. Next time, yeah!" Tracer says eagerly, already nervous with anticipation.


	6. g!p Pharah/Widowmaker/Tracer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g!p Pharah/Widowmaker/Tracer
> 
> Shower sex, blowjob and rimjob

Pharah always looked forward to a long, hot shower after a hard day of training. She groaned in relief as she turned on the faucet and let the soothing water wash over her, immediately feeling the relief in her muscles. Placing her palms on the wall underneath the showerhead, she leaned forward and relaxed under the spray, staying there for a long while and letting her mind empty. Breathing exercises always helped her relax after a long day.

The shower stalls in the Overwatch gym locker rooms didn't have doors or curtains but she didn't worry about that. She was comfortable in her body - after all, she worked hard for it - and there wasn't going to be anyone in here this late anyway. She grabbed body wash from her gym bag and slathered it over her body, enjoying the feeling of her tense muscles pumped up from strength training. Washing herself took a while with her languid pace so she closed her eyes and hummed as she worked. When she reached her center she palmed her cock, slick with bodywash, and gave it a few gentle strokes. In her relaxed state it didn't take long for her arousal to grow, and she found a relaxed rhythm, pumping her hand on the erect cock. 

Pharah was so focused, facing the wall, that she didn't notice she had company until she heard a voice. 

"Need a hand?" 

"What the hell?!" Pharah yelled. She jolted in shock, removing her hand and turning her head around. Widowmaker and Tracer were in the stall right behind her, both nude. "Why did you... what are you guys doing? I was in the middle of something!" She inwardly cursed herself at her crass choice of words. 

"We can see that," Widowmaker chuckled. She and Tracer stepped towards her, gently placing their palms on her shoulders. "Figured we could help you out." 

Pharah tried to protest or gasp or say anything, but she couldn't get anything out before Widowmaker and Tracer knelt on the shower ground, Widow in front of her and Tracer behind. 

Ah, what the hell, Pharah thought, not resisting their plan. She gasped as Widow took her stiff length in her mouth, easily sliding down to the base, hilting Pharah's cock in her throat. Tracer quickly got to work as well, pressing her wet tongue against Pharah's tight hole, circling it with firm strokes. Pharah lifted her leg up and rested it on the bench in the shower to give easier access to Tracer's mouth, and Widow started to bob her head eagerly on her length. 

It felt so good, having Tracer and Widowmaker servicing her like this. She couldn't help but groan in pleasure with each smooth motion of Widow on her cock, licking and sucking in expert motions, and Tracer's tongue rimming her sent electric pleasure straight through her. One of Pharah's hands rested on top of Widow's hair, gently pressing her and encouraging her motions, and the other firmly gripped Tracer's head behind her to do the same. 

The three women soon found the perfect rhythm to service her. Pharah's hips gently rocked with each motion as Widow sloppily took her in her mouth, and having Tracer's tongue working between her cheeks was almost too much. She felt her orgasm build in her core with each motion. 

"I'm close," she groaned between gritted teeth. The two women increased their pace, eagerly servicing her.

Pharah's hips stuttered into Widow's mouth and she cried out as her climax hit her, tensing up in pleasure. Her cock throbbed and released in the warm confines and Widow eagerly lapped up the hot cum, running her tongue around the tip with each pulse, milking her with her lips. Tracer had to grab Pharah's hips with both hands to keep her mouth on her tight hole, firmly pressing against it and enjoying each clench of Pharah's muscles under her tongue. 

Pharah groaned and pulled back with a wet pop, trembling and leaning against the wall. Widowmaker looked up with a smirk, white cum painting her lips and leaking down her chin. Tracer eagerly darted her head in and took Widow's mouth in a heated kiss, slipping her tongue out to slurp up the hot cum. Pharah watched the two women embrace, her cum messily spilling out between them. 

The door to the showers opened, and Pharah looked over to see Brigitte walk in, smiling while she hummed to herself, entirely nude save for a towel draped over her shoulders and a pair of headphones. When she saw them she nearly leapt out of her skin. 

"Don't worry, love! You can join in with us," Tracer chirped. Brigitte looked over at Pharah with her jaw hanging open, and Pharah just winked and smiled back at her.


	7. g!p Tracer/Widowmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g!p Tracer/Widowmaker
> 
> Widowmaker ignores a horny Tracer. 
> 
> Handjob, thighjob, nonchalant sex

Amélie was in heaven. She was reclined on a lounge chair next to the pool, relaxing in the sun in her bikini with a book in hand and a glass of wine next to her. Nothing could ruin it for her. 

Well, she thought nothing could ruin it, until a certain horny Brit slid the deck door open and came bounding out to collapse on the chair right next to hers. 

"Hiya, love!" 

"Hello Lena," Amélie replied without looking up from her book.

"How are ya?" 

Amélie looked over at Lena, glancing over the top of her sunglasses. Lena was dressed in a bikini with her tight jogging shorts as bottoms, which hugged her hips and did little to hide her cock. "Can I help you?" 

"Well... I was hoping we could spend some time together," Lena said, her voice dropping as she cuddled up to Amélie. 

"Looks like we're already doing that," Amélie replied. She turned back to her book.

"I was thinking we could do something more fun?" Lena whispered in Amélie's ear, her hand stroking her thigh.

"You can jump in the pool if you want. Looks fun," Amélie said while she flipped the page. She was quite relaxed at the moment and she didn't want to do anything other than read her book beside the pool. 

"Amélie, you bloody tease! You know what I'm getting at!" 

Amélie casually sipped her wine. "Was this morning not enough for you?" 

"Well, yeah, that was amazing - "

"Or last night? I believe we were at it for hours. I lost count of your orgasms," Amélie said with a slight smirk. She really did enjoy teasing her girlfriend.

"Look, Am, you can't lay here in your swimsuit lounging here like beautiful French royalty and not expect me to get a bit randy!" Lena whined. 

"I simply came out here to read a book and get some sun. Although, I suppose it would be cruel to not help you out," Amélie said, not looking up from her book. She held out her upturned palm. "Lube, please." 

Lena's eyes widened and she didn't waste any time, sprinting inside and coming back moments later with a bottle of lube, squirting some onto Amelie's hand. She eagerly took off her top and shorts, her erect cock springing free, and laid down on the lounge chair right to next Amélie.

Amélie kept reading while she reached over to cup her slick palm around Lena's shaft, keeping her hand still. Lena didn't move for a moment, and Amélie huffed. "You'll have to do all the work, Lena. As you can see, I'm in the middle of something." 

Lena didn't complain at that, and she gently bucked her hips up into Amelie's wet hand, arching her back at the pleasure. She was rock hard, already twitching under Amelie's touch - she really did get randy around Amélie in her swimsuit. Closing her eyes, she gripped the edge of the lounge chair tight as she found a comfortable rhythm. The fingers felt wonderful around her stiff length.

" _Aah... hah_ , feels good," Lena panted out as she writhed into the touch. She increased her pace and started to thrust harder into the hand, until Amelie's voice interrupted her. 

"Turn the page." 

" _Gaah_ , so good...what?" Lena stopped moving, and opened her eyes to look at Amélie. 

"My hand is occupied, so I can't turn it myself," Amélie casually said, glancing at Lena expectantly. 

"You ruined my rhythm," Lena huffed. She reached over to flip the page in Amelie's book then found her pace again, pumping her hips on the lounge chair, moaning in the pleasure. 

Amélie soon realized there was no way she could fully enjoy her book like this, as much as she tried. Lena was already a squirming mess next to her, and the stiff cock thrusting into her hand was too much of a distraction. She let Lena fuck herself on her hand for a minute longer then pulled away. 

"Hey! What're you - " Lena started to say, until Amélie turned over on her side, with her back to Lena. 

"I'm not undressing, but you can fuck my thighs if you'd like," Amélie calmly said. Lena quickly settled in on her side behind Amélie, spooning her, and Lena thrust her hips forward in one smooth motion. She groaned as her lubed cock slid easily between Amelie's thighs.

With both hands free it was easy for Amélie to read her book, occasionally taking a sip of wine as Lena desperately rutted into her from behind. The stiff cock was already making a mess of Amélie's thighs, leaking precum and spreading lube around. Lena moaned softly with her movements, the pillowy thighs easily sandwiching her cock, squeezing her perfectly with each thrust.

"Mmnf, I'm close," Lena panted out, fondling one of Widowmaker's soft breasts and raking her hand across her front. 

"You can cum," Amélie casually said, not looking over at her. Lena increased her rhythm, the pressure in her core reaching a boiling point before finally snapping.

"Shit, Am, I'm gonna - gah, mnnf!" Lena groaned as she reached her climax, losing the rhythm of her thrusts. Her cock twitched and pulsed, hot cum erupting from the tip in thick spurts and coating Amelie's thighs in her wet release. 

She stayed there for a long moment, cuddling up to Amelie's back and fondling her front. Amélie didn't seem to mind, although it was hard to tell if she enjoyed it since she didn't say anything. Lena pulled away and Amélie rolled over onto her back and looked down, seeming to notice the sticky cum for the first time. "Clean me up, please?" 

Lena giggled and went to grab a towel. Amélie could be cold at times, but Lena knew she just showed affection in her own way.


	8. g!p Pharah/g!p Brigitte/Tracer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah and Brigitte corner Tracer in the locker room to make her pay for her flirtatious remarks.

"I am so fed up with her," Pharah complained to Brigitte between sets. Tracer had been teasing them throughout their workout sessions for the last few days - slapping their asses, complimenting their physiques, and making lewd suggestions. It had gone a little too far when Tracer palmed Pharah's cock when she was bench pressing, prompting a yelp from the Egyptian. 

"We _really_ need to do something about it," Brigitte said. The three women all had the same workout time, early in the morning, so it was impossible to avoid Tracer. Pharah looked at Brigitte with a sly smirk. 

"I have an idea." 

Half an hour later, Brigitte and Pharah were in the locker room after their workout, done with their showers. They both had towels wrapped around their chests, and they took their sweet time getting ready. The door to the locker room opened, and Tracer cheerfully bounded in. 

"Aww, are you guys done already? I was hoping we could shower together!" Tracer giggled, opening her locker. 

"Actually, we were thinking we could do something like that," Pharah said. She and Brigitte walked over to Tracer in the corner of the locker room and let their towels slide off their bodies, exposing their firm muscles and solid lengths. 

"You've been teasing us for so long, why we give you what you want?" Brigitte said with a smirk. Eyes wide, Tracer looked up at the two women for a long moment. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Pharah said while she gently stroked her cock. Tracer settled to her knees in front of them. 

"I suppose I could help you out a bit," Tracer breathed, eagerly gazing at the two lengths. She didn't hesitate to take Pharah's cock in her mouth, hungrily sucking along the rapidly hardening shaft. She reached her hand out to stroke Brigitte's length while her mouth was on Pharah, palming the shaft and rubbing the hard cock. 

Pharah couldn't help but let out a low moan as Tracer swallowed around her, tilting her head back in pleasure. As I turned out, Tracer had the skills to back up her flirtatious words. She needily ran her mouth along the shaft, expertly licking and sucking the throbbing erection. Running her tongue along the slit she eagerly drank all of Pharah's precum, all while stroking Brigitte's firm shaft. 

She pulled off with a wet slurp, giving one last lick to the underside and winking up at Pharah, before turning her attention to Brigitte's cock. Without missing a beat she took Brigitte in her mouth, burying her nose against the dark curls at her base, and swallowed around her for a moment before getting to work again. Moaning in pleasure, Brigitte grabbed Tracer's brown hair and pushed her further down, encouraging her motions. 

The locker room was filled with the sounds of Tracer slurping along their throbbing cocks, Pharah and Brigitte moaning in pleasure as the brunette swapped her mouth between them, always stroking the one she wasn't sucking off. It didn't take long at all for their orgasms to build, and when Pharah started to grunt louder and tense up Tracer pulled back and vigorously stroked the cock, milking her onto her face. Pharah cried out as she came, bucking her hips into Tracer's hand and staining her face with thick, wet ropes of cum. 

The sight of Pharah painting Tracer's face caused Brigitte to reach her climax, Tracer eagerly rubbing her shaft. Wet pulses erupted from her cock, adding to Pharah's release on the brunette. Tracer didn't let up at all and she kept her relentless strokes, coaxing every drop of cum out of the two women. 

When they stopped spurting their cum, Tracer slowed her strokes, looking up at the two with a wide smile. "See? Told you I wasn't all talk," she giggled. Brigitte and Pharah looked at each other with wide eyes and laughed. 

"We're not even just yet," Pharah laughed, running her hand through Tracer's tousled hair. "With how much you've been teasing us, you'll have to do that much more in the future." 

None of the three women had any complaints to that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being slow with writing requests, I do save them all in a list and will write them eventually! I wish I could write a full story for each, you readers are awesome :)


	9. g!p Widowmaker/Tracer

Widowmaker whimpers and clutches the sheets tightly in her fists, her core throbbing with pleasure. She's face down on the bed, legs spread, kneeling with her cheek rubbing the silk sheets. Her cock dangles downward, untouched, while Tracer lavishes attention on her exposed asshole and balls, kissing and licking every bit of them. A groan escapes Widow's mouth and she can't help but whimper and writhe under Tracer's touch.

" _Fuck_ , Lena, I need more," she groans out, eyes shut in pleasure. Tracer merely hums an acknowledgement and continues with her languid pace, hands spreading Widow's cheeks apart to dive her tongue in. Widow's back arches as Tracer's tongue slides into her ass. She can feel her cock throbbing and leaking precum and she grips the sheets tightly in her fists. 

She's normally a composed and collected assassin, always unfazed no matter what. But under Tracer's touch, she can't help but be reduced to a squirming, writhing mess. 

Tracer's tongue slides out and swirls around her tight hole, the slick muscle pressing in just the right places to please Widow. She licks a wet line downwards, down across the perineum, and rolls her tongue across Widow's smooth balls.

" _Lena_ , I need _more_ ," Widow practically sobs out. She's so sensitive under Lena's touch and her cock is aching for more pleasure, anything that would grant her release. The touch disappears completely from her core, and she almost turns to look at what Lena is doing until she hears the telltale sound of a bottle uncapping. _Finally_. 

She almost cums immediately when Tracer curls her lubed fingers around her cock. Squeezing her eyes shut, she groans and settles into the touch, her cock twitching and throbbing in the slick hand. Tracer resumes what she was doing before, hungrily licking and slurping Widow's balls and ass while she slowly, deliberately milks Widow's cock. 

The pace Tracer sets is just sufficient for Widow's orgasm to steadily build. It's not quite enough for her to cum, not yet, and she lets her muscles ease off, letting herself enjoy the tingles it sends up her spine. 

After so long together, Tracer is amazing at this, and she knows just the right spots to rub at with her tongue and stroke with her fingers. She takes one of Widow's heavy balls into her mouth, sucking on the smooth orb and rolling her tongue over it, and she delights in Widow's involuntary shudder in reaction. She would be more than content to spend forever like this, worshiping Widow's ass and balls while she works her hand on the length. But feeling the solid cock twitch under her hand, she knows there's no way Widow would last forever. 

Widow groans as she feels her orgasm rapidly approaching, insistently milked out from Tracer's hand around her length. Her heated moans and firm twitches are enough of an indicator to Tracer that she's close, and Tracer increases her pace, skillfully twisting her hand around the swollen head as she strokes, rubbing precum along the shaft. Widow is helpless to resist, and she clenches her body and bucks her hips as she reaches her peak. 

Waves of pleasure crash over her as she writhes on the bed. Tracer keeps stroking her cock as it pulses, cum spurting out of the tip and straight onto the bedsheets. Her orgasm seems to last forever, every last drop of cum milked from her cock as Tracer keeps her mouth on her ass, her tongue licking and swirling through each twitch. She only slows her strokes when the thick cock stops twitching under her touch. 

" _Hah, mnnf_ \- holy _shit_ ," Widow manages to moan out after a long minute. She collapses on her stomach, not caring that she's lying in the mess she made on the sheets, and Tracer climbs up her body to kiss her cheek. 

"Was that good?" Tracer giggles in Widow's ear. 

"It was perfect, cherie," Widow smiles. They cuddle together for a long moment, both basking in the afterglow, and they fall into an deep sleep together.


	10. g!p Widowmaker/Tracer

Widowmaker yanked Tracer into the storage closet and locked the door behind them. "You've been teasing me all night at the club," Widow husked, flipping Tracer around so she could hump her from behind. "I had to endure your touches and lewd suggestions for _hours_ , and now I can't even wait to get home." She punctuated that with a sharp thrust of her hips, grinding her cock into Tracer's butt. 

Tracer gasped at the touch, distinctly feeling Widow's erect cock even through layers of clothes. "Couldn't help it, love," she breathed out, before she was quieted by Widowmaker's lips sucking hard on her neck, right on her pulse point. " _Gah_ \- drives me bloody _crazy_ when you do that." 

Tracer moaned as Widow pressed her body flush against her, Widow's front pressing on her back. Tracer's eyes fluttered shut and her palm found Widow's thigh, gently squeezing to encourage her. 

She hardly needed the encouragement. Her hips roughly stuttered into Tracer's soft ass, and she wrapped her arms around Tracer's front, pulling her into a tight embrace. "This is what you get," Widow husked into Tracer's ear, gently licking the skin. Tracer shuddered in pleasure, and Widow gave a low chuckle. "I'm going to take what you have been teasing me with _all night_." She buried her head in the crook of Tracer's neck and thrust her hips in an erratic rhythm.

Widow was wearing tight black pants that tightly hugged her stiff length, and grinding against Tracer's leggings, she was able to feel plenty of sensation. She was glad she wore high-waisted jeans that night; not only did they hug her figure and show off her perfect ass, it allowed her erect cock to stick straight up, not encumbered by the waistband of her pants. The feeling was surprisingly pleasurable for her, the soft material of her panties smoothly sliding along her cock with each motion. Her hands raked along Tracer's front, kneading her pert breasts before sliding under her shirt to roll a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

"Aah, sensitive there, love," Tracer panted out. Widow responded by slowing her desperate thrusts and pinching her nipple hard, enjoying how Tracer's lithe body squirmed against her. 

"I'm in control here, and I can do what I want," she growled into Tracer's ear, then she softened her voice. "Fuck, chérie, I'm so _hard_ for you." 

Tracer mewled at that, putty in Widow's arms. Her eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head back, relaxing into the embrace and letting her lover frantically hump her body. Widow's hands traveled all along her front, groping her breasts and raking her nails across her toned stomach, not lingering in one place for too long, and she could hear all of Widow's soft grunts and moans of pleasure as she kissed and licked her neck. 

" _Haah_ , look at this, you're going to make me soil my pants," Widow moaned out as she moved, her eyes closed in pleasure. "Feels _so good..._ "

"Then cum like this," Tracer whimpered, her voice desperate and needy. Widow felt her cock twitch and leak precum, and in her aroused haze she instantly made the decision that she would cum in her pants.

Widow groaned and cupped Tracer's cheek in one hand, nuzzling her cheek against Tracer's in a possessive gesture. Her other hand reached the waistband of Tracer's leggings and plunged in, cupping Tracer's damp mound and rubbing her clit. The reflexive twitch Tracer's body made sent electric pleasure straight to her core. Feeling Tracer's perfect ass pressing against her member, hearing her soft moans as she desperately rutted against her, made Widow's heart feel instinctual and animalistic, and she couldn't stop her hips from grinding between Tracer's firm cheeks.

Widow pulled her hand out, fingers slick with Tracer's nectar, and she brought them up to Tracer's lips, running them along the outside before plunging inside. Tracer mewled and hungrily sucked and licked at Widow's fingers, eyes fluttering shut as she savored the taste of her own juices. Widow groaned behind her, and increased her pace, striving for more friction on her member as she frantically thrust her hips. Her thick cock sliding against Tracer's ass felt so good, the slick material of her panties giving her just enough sensation, and she brought her hands down to grip Tracer's hips. Pressure started to build in her balls and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. 

"Look at what you do to me, I'm already close," Widow breathed out, her face buried in the crook of Tracer's neck. " _Ahh, fuck_ , I'm _so close_." 

Her movements became slower and more deliberate as she approached her climax, and Tracer's body squirming against her finally pushed her over the edge. Pleasure overtaking her, Widow slammed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw as she came. Her cock throbbed and twitched in the confines of her pants, squirting her hot, creamy load straight within. She trembled with each wet pulse as warmth spread in her pants, each twitch rubbing the smooth material and coaxing more cum from her.

When she finally slowed her movements, Tracer immediately turned around and got her knees. She pulled Widow's pants and underwear down in one smooth motion, revealing the gooey cum, and she wasted no time slurping it up. She messily licked and sucked the soiled clothing, wanting to taste every drop of Widow's warm release.

Widow only smiled and tenderly ran her hand through the brunette's hair as she worked. She knew how cum-hungry Tracer was, and it had the benefit of cleaning her clothes so she wouldn't walk home with a stain - at least, Tracer would clean up most of the huge load she just released in her pants. Widow leaned back on the wall, and she shivered when Tracer took her sensitive cock into her mouth to clean up the cum on it. Tracer eagerly sucked her length, and Widow had to push her away with a laugh. "Later, chérie, when we're not in a storage closet," she said after seeing Tracer's pout. 

She grimaced slightly when she pulled up her pants, feeling the wet material clinging to her, but she glanced down and saw it was satisfactory to walk home. Tracer pulled her into a tight hug. "I should tease you more often if that's how you react," she giggled in Widow's ear. 

"Not unless you want laundry day twice as often," Widow replied, kissing Tracer's neck. She took Tracer's hand and interlaced their fingers, and they walked home together in a content bliss.


	11. g!p Mercy/Tracer

"You wanna do _what_?" Tracer breathlessly asks in a mixture of shock and exhaustion. 

"Just an idea, we don't have to do it," Mercy mutters, her cheeks turning bright red. The two were trapped for the time being in a warehouse room after a mission went wrong. Mercy lost her staff, and she and Tracer barely made it into the warehouse safe - but not before Tracer tripped over one of Widowmaker's mines. She didn't have any adverse symptoms, at least not yet, but Moira was known to tamper with Widow's mines. The only way Mercy can think of healing Tracer without her staff is using the nanomachines in her body, and there's only one method to transfer those. 

Tracer balls up her fists in frustration. "We don't know how long we'll be here, do we?" 

"No. We don't have contact with Winston," Mercy says, glancing at her mangled communicator. "We're safe here for the time being." 

Tracer runs a hand through her tousled hair. "Maybe your idea wasn't so bad," she tentatively says.

"Are you comfortable with it?" Mercy confirms, not wanting to force herself on the woman. 

"Yeah," Tracer nods, giving a weak smile. "Couldn't hurt, right?" 

She bites her bottom lip and turns around, kneeling as she slides her leggings down to her thighs. The cold air makes goosebumps rise on her exposed skin and she shivers as she feels it on her glistening folds. 

She's already soaking wet at just the idea, and she's glad Mercy can't see her face flushed with desire. Mercy slides her pants down, pulling out her mostly erect cock, and settles to her knees behind Tracer.

"You okay?" she softly asks, placing a palm on the small of her back. Tracer answers with a needy moan that sends pleasure straight to Mercy's core. 

The two moan in unison, involuntarily, as Mercy buries herself in Tracer's cunt. She slides easily into the wet folds, the slick heat gripping her tight, and she can't help but close her eyes and tilt her head back at the sensation. Tracer feels _amazing_ wrapped around her cock, smooth inner walls massaging her length. 

She starts to slowly thrust, letting Tracer get used to her cock inside before her pace increases. Part of her thinks that she shouldn't take so much enjoyment out of this, but those thoughts are soon swept away in pleasure. Tracer seems to be enjoying this just as much, if the wetness dripping down her thighs between them is anything to go by. Gripping Tracer's hips, Mercy starts to vigorously rut into her. 

The warehouse room is soon filled with slick sounds of sex, punctuated by gentle moans. The two find a smooth rhythm together, and it's not long before Mercy's climax starts to build. 

"I'm close," she groans out, trying to remain composed between heated breaths. 

"Go for it," Tracer moans in response, and Mercy closes her eyes as she approaches the edge. 

She tries unsuccessfully to bite back her moan when she cums. She loses the rhythm of her hips as her dick pulses in the wet confines, throbbing and releasing warm cum deep inside. White rivulets run down Tracer's thighs even before Mercy is done pumping her load into her, the copious amount of fluids spilling around Mercy's cock. 

Mercy hilts herself inside and takes deep breaths, trying to regain her composure. When Tracer squirms under her she finally pulls out with a wet slurp, watching as her cum leaks out. 

The two lay next to each other for a long moment, panting with the exertion. Mercy notes Tracer trying to be subtle rubbing her clit next to her. _Poor girl hasn't had her release yet_ , Mercy thinks to herself. She's about to say something with Tracer's voice interrupts her thoughts. 

"Hey, Ang?" Tracer asks. "You think I should take more of your fluids, um, orally?"

"I'm sure more couldn't hurt," Mercy says with a smile, and spreads her legs as Tracer settles between them. This time, Mercy doesn't hold back her moan when Tracer takes her cock in her mouth. 

After all, It's just part of her duty as team medic, right?


	12. g!p Widowmaker/Tracer/g!p Pharah

Widowmaker stood outside the door to Tracer's room, fidgeting impatiently, and she checked her watch. 

Tracer was supposed to arrive fifteen minutes ago. 

This wasn't characteristic for Tracer; she was always on time for her weekly sessions. All the Overwatch girls had an arrangement, where once a week for a six hour period, anyone could come by Tracer's quarters for some stress relief. It was rather generous of Tracer, but truth be told, she loved it just as much as anyone else - not that she would admit it. Keeping up team morale and improving companionship were her official reasons for doing it. 

Widowmaker was about to give Tracer a call, when the cheerful Brit came around the corner in a rush. 

"Hiya, love!" she chirped to Widow, rummaging through her pocket before scanning her keycard. 

"You're late," Widow said in factual tone. 

"Sorry about that, Hana held me up. Had to give her a handy first," Tracer casually explained as she opened the door and led Widow into her bedroom. When they closed the door to the room - not locking it, of course - Widow took Tracer in a tight embrace, pressing soft kisses to her neck. 

"I thought our arrangement was to be kept within your quarters," Widow whispered in Tracer's ear. 

Tracer breathed out a laugh. "You're the bloody reason we have that rule. Remember when Winston _mmf_ \- " 

Widow silenced her with an abrupt kiss to her lips. "Let's not mention him when we're about to fuck, _oui_?" 

"Yeah, alright," Tracer whispered, breathless from the kiss. "So what'll it be this time?" 

Breaking the embrace, Widow laid back on the bed, stretching her long legs in the air and sliding her pants off. Her stiff cock was clearly visible through the outline of her tight underwear, and she unbuttoned her blouse and spread her legs. "I'll let you take the lead."

Tracer's eyes widened and she rushed to take off her own leggings and shirt, fully nude as she climbed on the bed. She knelt on Widow's bare thighs, her glistening sex and pink folds clearly visible to Widow, and pulled down the tight underwear constraining Widow's cock. The erect length bobbed free and she gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"Feels like you're ready for me," Tracer giggled. 

"You know how much I look forward to our weekly meetings," Widow groaned. She took off her blouse as Tracer slid forward on top of her, their hips joined together. A jolt of pleasure ran through her when Tracer moved her hips, wet lips grinding along the underside of her shaft. Her hands went up to Tracer's firm ass and she eagerly palmed the toned flesh, and she gasped and shut her eyes when Tracer adjusted her hips to let her stiff cock slide inside with one smooth motion. 

She was overcome with pleasure as the slick heat enveloped her member, all her nerves alight with the sensation and her cock already twitching with arousal. Tracer knelt forward and laid down fully on top of Widow, pert breasts and stiff nipples pressing together with Widow's cock still buried in Tracer. 

Widow nuzzled her cheek against Tracer's and softly kissed her neck. Her cock was aching for release, throbbing in the tight warmth, but she held herself back and enjoyed Tracer's company for the time being. 

Tracer, for her part, didn't seem to be as patient. She twitched her hips and rubbed herself against Widow's front, and Widow chuckled in her ear. 

"Patience, chérie, there is no rush. And I doubt I'll be the only one seeing you tonight. "

"I know, but it's been a week! I wanna get started! And Hana didn't offer to repay the favor," Tracer practically whined.

"Very well, if you insist." Widow thrust her hips upward and pulled back, groaning at the feeling of her erect cock rubbing against silk inner walls. Her hands locked behind the small of Tracer's back and she arched her hips up off the bed, pressing her member into Tracer's cunt with firm and steady thrusts. Tracer only gently rocked her lips, closing her eyes and enjoying the pleasure as she let Widow do most of the work. 

Heavy balls slapped against Tracer with each thrust, full with a week's worth of pent up release. Widow clenched her jaw and tried to hold off her climax, wanting to enjoy Tracer's company for as long as possible, groaning softly with each movement within the tight heat. The two women enjoyed their intimate embrace for a long while, and neither of them were surprised when the bedroom door opened. 

Widow glanced down and saw Pharah walk in the room, dressed in a sports bra and tight leggings that showed off her thick cock. 

"Hello, ladies! Thought I'd get some relieve some tension before I hit the gym," Pharah said, climbing on the bed to kneel next to the two. She pulled her leggings down to her thighs and gave her cock a slow stroke, right next to Tracer's face. 

"We can help with that!" Tracer cheerfully said, and took Pharah's length in her mouth without missing a beat. The low moan Pharah let out sent a jolt of electric pleasure through Widow and she increased her pace, not holding anything back while she pounded Tracer. 

The tension started to build in Widow's core as she watched Tracer eagerly suck Pharah's cock, the wet slurps and moans filling the room. She held tight to Tracer's back and frantically rut her hips into Tracer. 

Widow's eyes slammed shut and she let out a long groan when she finally came, back arching off the bed. Her cock throbbed and pumped her thick cream deep within Tracer and she twitched her hips with each aftershock. Tight walls milked her through her climax, fluttering around her sensitive length and prompting more moans. 

Satisfied, she slowly opened her eyes and gave a warm smile to Tracer, who was now stroking Pharah's length with her hand. Widow gently pushed Tracer off of her, her cock pulling out with a wet noise and leaking warm cum on her thighs. 

"Thank you, chérie," Widow whispered in Tracer's ear, giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. 

"Anytime, love," Tracer breathed. 

Standing off the bed, Widow gathered her clothes, taking her time to clean up and get dressed as she admired the two women on the bed. Pharah wasted no time in filling Widow's spot and she was already on top of Tracer, aligning her cock to her dripping slit before pushing her hips forward with a groan of pleasure. Widow watched for a few more moments before leaving, the sounds of sex filling the room behind her as she left Tracer's quarters. 

Widow was stopped by Sombra in the hallway, and she internally groaned.

"Hola, chica!" Sombra chirped, running a painted fingernail down Widow's sternum, between her breasts. "Too bad you're already finished. I was hoping you'd be in there to help me out. Just like our Talon days, right?" She gave Widow a sly wink.

" _Ugh_. Don't remind me."


	13. g!p Widowmaker/Tracer

"This party is the worst!" Tracer exclaimed as she walked back to Widowmaker, an expensive champagne glass in each hand. They were standing in the corner of the dim room, not likely noticed by any of the other party goers. 

"It's more of a gathering to raise funding for Overwatch, not the frat parties you're used to," Widow said, taking her glass from Tracer. She wryly smiled as she watched Tracer gulp down half her glass.

"It'll take me forever to get a buzz off this stuff!" Tracer said. She grimaced and peered at her drink.

Widow rolled her eyes. "A drunk Tracer would kill any chance of us getting any more funding," she mumbled under her breath, taking a sip of her drink. 

"What's that?" Tracer asked, shuffling over to stand next to her side. 

"Nothing, chérie. Why don't you try to enjoy what's on offer, hmm?"

"Ooh, I like that idea," Tracer whispered in her ear. Tracer adjusted her position to stand behind her, front pressing fully against Widow's back. "I think I _will_ enjoy what's here." 

She slowly ran her hand up Widow's thighs and rubbed the expensive material of the dress, her other hand gently petting her toned stomach.

"Not what I meant," Widow muttered, and then she gasped when Tracer groped her cock through the fabric. "I think this is hardly appropriate, given the circumstances." 

Tracer giggled in her ear. "Hardly appropriate? You're the one that's hard, love." 

Widow opened her mouth to protest, but then clenched her jaw shut when Tracer cupped her hand around her stiff cock through the dress and stroked. Despite her unwilling arousal, the expensive silk dress did feel wonderful around her cock, doubly so when it was Tracer pleasuring her. 

Her cock twitched and she felt precum leak from her tip. One hand clenched around the champagne glass in her hand, and the other grasped Tracer's wrist tight. "I think you should stop," she breathlessly mumbled. 

"Why? I'm quite enjoying myself now," Tracer breathed in Widow's ear. Her fingertips danced over Widow's cock through the silk.

"Someone might notice us," Widow muttered through clenched teeth. She knew as she said it that it was a ridiculous claim. The lighting in the room was low and nobody was paying attention to the corner they were in, cluttered with empty chairs and tables around them. 

Tracer huffed in response and yanked Widow back against the wall, into a nook next to a column that would block them from view. Facing the wall, Widow rested her forehead against the cool stone. 

"Better?" Tracer purred against her ear. She shivered in response, and Tracer gave a low laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." 

She groped Widow's full breasts, fondling the soft flesh through the silk. Her hand slipped through the slit in the side of the dress and her fingers immediately wrapped around the stiff length. 

"No underwear? I almost think you were hoping for this to happen," Tracer teased. 

Widow closed her eyes and twitched her hips at the touch. "Getting jerked off at a party was not on my to do list today." 

"Good thing plans change," Tracer giggled. She found a smooth rhythm with her hand, slowly and insistently stroking Widow's erect cock, twisting and rubbing in all the ways she knew would drive her crazy. The precum leaking out with each twitch provided enough fluid for her hand to slickly massage the shaft, and she knew it was rubbing and staining the inside of the dress. 

Widow groaned and squeezed her eyes tight. Tracer's expert movements along her cock felt too good, her pleasure increasing with each pass of the warm fingers squeezing her sensitive length. "I hope you don't intend to make me finish like this," she mumbled. 

"This is a nice change of pace, normally you're _begging_ me to get you off," Tracer whispered in her ear with a breathy laugh. Adjusting her position, Tracer pressed forward to squeeze Widow tighter her and the wall. 

Widow started to say something about dry cleaning costs, but was quickly silenced by Tracer increasing her motions. A faint, slick rubbing noise filled the air around them and Widow was glad nobody was anywhere nearby. 

Her cock was achingly hard at this point, throbbing under Tracer's warm fingers, and she gently bucked her hips in sync with the strokes. "Won't last much longer," she panted out. 

"What are you waiting for, then? I want to see you _ruin_ your dress," Tracer mewled in her ear. Squeezing her eyes shut, every muscle in Widow's body tensed as Tracer pushed her over the edge. 

Her cock forcefully twitched as she came, with hot, wet spurts of cum splattering on the inside of her dress. Tracer continued to rub her, squeezing her shaft tight, and she pulsed and throbbed with each motion, her warm release dribbling down her shaft and over Tracer's fingers as the shocks subsided. 

She rested her forehead against the wall and took long, deep breaths to recover her composure. Tracer withdrew her hand from the inside of her dress, and with one eye open Widow watched Tracer eagerly slurp the white cum from her fingers, a shudder of arousal running through her. Tracer plucked the champagne glass from Widow's hand and downed the rest with one gulp, licking her lips after.

Looking down at herself, the spot Widow made wasn't _too_ visible on the outside, but the dress was tight enough against her body that she could feel her sticky release rubbing against her skin with each movement, amplified by her lack of underwear. "I think we should leave now," Widow murmured. 

Tracer giggled. "I would've jerked you off hours ago if I'd known we could leave early." 

Widow took her by the hand and briskly led her towards the exit, facing down to hide the deep blush on her cheeks. At the exit Tracer pulled her hand away and tapped one of the waiters on the shoulder. 

"Sorry to bother, we might've had a little spill over in that corner," she said to the waiter, pointing over his shoulder. "Mind having somebody clean it up?" 

Widow rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath. Tracer could be insufferable at times, but she couldn't deny the sex was good.


	14. g!p Brigitte/Pharah

Brigitte squeezes her eyes shut and focuses all her energy on her muscles, grunting with exertion as she pushes the bar up one last time. She presses up, extending her arms above her, and shouts, "Ten!" 

Immediately the weight is lifted as Fareeha grabs the bar and helps to align it to the rack. Brigitte gives a wide smile to her girlfriend and shouts with joy, pumping her fist in the air. 

"That's the most reps you've done at that weight," Fareeha says, bending down to kiss her prone girlfriend, their faces upside down compared to each other. She brushes a lock of sweaty hair out of Brigitte's face as she pulls away. "Good job." 

"Give me a minute before I get up," Brigitte pants. She's lying prone on the bench, wearing a black sports bra and matching leggings, tight nylon that hugs her toned, muscular legs. 

Fareeha laughs and walks around the bench, swinging one leg over it and straddling Brigitte's waist, her feet on the ground. "Keep working hard and maybe one day you'll be as strong as me," she says, extending and flexing her arms to show off her biceps. 

Biting her bottom lip, Brigitte reaches out and rests her hands on Fareeha's hips, gently squeezing the flesh through her workout pants. Fareeha's wearing a nearly identical outfit to hers, a sports bra and tight leggings. "Is this my reward?" Brigitte asks, lowering her voice and looking up at Fareeha. 

"Normally you don't get handsy until the shower," Fareeha laughs, then gently rolls her hips on top of Brig, enjoying the way she squirms under her. 

"Is that a yes?" Brigitte asks between heated breaths.

With another roll of her hips Fareeha notices the fully stiff erection prodding at her crotch and she gives an almost predatory smile. "We're going to ruin those leggings, Brigitte." 

Those words shoot straight through Brigitte's core and she can already feel her cock twitch and leak precum. She eagerly bucks her hips up against Fareeha, her hands kneading the flesh underneath her fingertips. "Won't take very long," she groans out. 

"You're already this worked up?" Fareeha teases. She grinds her core against Brigitte, the hard length noticeable through the thin fabric, and she can feel her pussy dripping in her own pants.

"Already?" Brigitte breathes with a laugh. "I've been around my gorgeous, half-naked girlfriend for the last two hours. _And_ you've been showing off and lifting heavy weights the entire time." She punctuates this with a roll of her hips, pressing up into Fareeha and moaning. 

"I could say the same thing to you," Fareeha moans. She places her palms on Brigitte's shoulders for balance and increases her pace, humping herself on Brigitte's waist. 

Their bodies fit together perfectly, and their movements are hungry and instinctual. The two women find a smooth rhythm, with Brigitte's cock smoothly sliding within the nylon and rubbing up against Fareeha's clit on each pass. Brigitte faintly notices that it's a good thing they have a private home gym, not only for convenience but also for times like these, where they can let their passionate moans fill the room without any care. 

Brigitte can feel her orgasm approaching, even sooner than she imagined. "Don't stop, _fuck_ , don't stop" she groans, and slides her hands under Fareeha's pants to grope her firm ass. Fareeha grunts in response and grinds herself even harder against her girlfriend.

"Cum like this," Fareeha commands, gazing straight into Brigitte's eyes. "Don't hold back." 

Brigitte slams her eyes shut and arches her back convulsively. Hearing the words roll off her girlfriend's tongue immediately sets her off, and she groans in ecstasy as she is pushed over the edge. Her cock throbs and she erupts within the tight confines of her leggings, hot cum slickly pulsing out against herself. With each twitch she bucks her hips and pants, her strong thighs trembling as her leggings grow hot and wet between them. Fareeha doesn't let up her movements and she keeps the steady pace to milk Brigitte's cock as much as possible through her orgasm, enjoying her girlfriend writhing beneath her.

Brigitte goes boneless after her orgasm fades. The white, sticky release is easily visible through the black nylon when Fareeha moves back on the bench to rest on Brigitte's thighs. She runs her finger through it and then brings it to her lips, her tongue collecting the sticky fluid. Brigitte finally opens her eyes and groans when she shifts, feeling the cum staining her leggings. 

Fareeha takes Brigitte's hands and pulls her up into a sitting position, then places a quick kiss to her lips. "I hope you still have some energy after that, because I'm planning on getting pounded into the mattress as soon as possible," Fareeha moans, her breath hot against Brigitte's mouth. 

Brigitte laughs and lets Fareeha help her up, guiding her to the shower. She keeps wondering when the honeymoon phase of their relationship will be over, when they'll stop fucking like rabbits, but so far even after two years it hasn't ended yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best pairing 
> 
> thanks for reading!


	15. Tracer/Emily

Emily woke up to the familiar touch of Lena's naked body pressed up against hers, with wet kisses being pressed to her jaw. "Morning, gorgeous," Lena murmured between kisses. 

"Morning," Emily mumbled, still half asleep in her daze. She closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh, running one hand affectionately through Lena's messy hair. 

Lena moaned and pressed a kiss to Emily's lips, with one hand ghosting along her inner thigh. "Want to start the day off right?" she breathed. 

"Of course, love," Emily replied with a smile. When Lena's fingers touched tantalizingly close to her bare core she arched her back and let out a sigh of pleasure and anticipation. She turned her head to the clock on the nightstand, squinting to see without her contacts in. "How much time do we have?" 

"All the time in the world," Lena whispered against her ear, and Emily couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's cliché attempts at seduction. 

"What I'm asking is when my alarm is going to go off." 

"Don't worry about that, Em," Lena replied, and she moved lower to take one of Emily's nipples in her mouth, prompting a moan from her girlfriend. "I already turned it off earlier." 

"Mmmm, perfect." Emily relaxed into the comforting warmth of Lena's touches. A half moment later she realized what Lena said and her eyes flew open. "You turned it off?!" 

Lena was thrown to the other side of the bed when Emily flipped over and scrambled to the nightstand, laying on her stomach as she gripped the clock with both hands and brought it close to her face. She shouted in panic and rushed out of bed, into the bathroom. 

"What's the big deal?" Lena cluelessly asked, sitting up and yawning. 

"I have a meeting in ten minutes! The one I told you about last night! You know, the reason I set the bloody alarm!"

"Could get you off in less than ten minutes," Lena giggled, then instantly turned her face to a serious mask and nodded when Emily glared at her. 

Emily huffed. "Stop distracting me and go make some tea. I need to get ready." 

Exactly eight minutes later Emily sat down at her desk in the apartment office and slipped her headset on, then logged in to the group call. She said her customary hellos and greetings to her coworkers and bosses, and when Lena came in a minute later and set a steaming cup of tea on the desk she mouthed a thank you and smiled. Lena was wearing an oversized t-shirt and panties, and she took her own cup of tea to sit in the armchair adjacent to the desk, facing her girlfriend.

Emily's meeting started, and she drank her tea and typed out notes on her computer, periodically speaking up to answer questions or recite statistics. Lena started to grow impatient after the half hour mark, fidgeting in her chair and wondering when the meeting would be over. 

"Psst!" 

Emily looked over when Lena whispered at her. Lena was staring at her, eyes wide, and she seemed to be measuring the air with both hands and exaggeratedly mouthing words that Emily couldn't make out. Emily squinted at her with a confused expression, raising her shoulders and wondering what the hell she was doing. 

Rolling her eyes, Lena tried again to communicate with the same awkward charades, this time wiggling her eyebrows. Trying unsuccessfully to suppress a laugh, Emily gave a quick glance at her monitor to make sure she wasn't missing anything important, then muted her mic and pulled her headset down. "What on earth are you trying to say?" 

"I'm just asking how much longer you'll be." 

Emily smiled and rested her head in her palm. "Lena, this is our quarterly meeting and we're only in the -" she glanced at her computer, "- finance portion right now." 

Lena pouted and sagged her shoulders. "So it's gonna be a while, yeah?" 

"Yeah, I'll be occupied for a bit." She put her headset back on and turned her attention back to the meeting.

Lena groaned, slouching in the chair. She was _horny_. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face between Emily's legs and spend hours there. After contemplating her horrible situation for a minute, an idea popped into her head and she smiled with glee. 

She stood up and walked to the office door, dangling her tea cup on one finger. When she passed right behind Emily's desk she flung her hand and let it drop to the ground. 

Emily jolted, startled at the sudden sound of the cup hitting the hardwood floor. It landed right by her chair, and Lena nudged it with her foot to make it roll under the desk. 

"Oops, let me just pick that up real quick," Lena whispered, getting on her hands and knees and crawling under the desk. Emily put her face in her hand and smiled at her girlfriend's obvious attempt to get in her pants. She spread her legs willingly as Lena settled on her knees between them.

Emily had on a short skirt that Lena pushed up over her hips. Lena lovingly kissed the soft inner thighs with her lips, taking her time and appreciating her girlfriend. She touched her fingertips to the panties covering Emily's core, and she enjoyed the shiver Emily made in reaction. 

Sliding her chair back, Emily lifted her hips and slid her panties down her legs, kicking them to the side before scooting forward. Lena got a brief look at Emily with her chair pulled back - Emily was focused intently on the screen, no doubt staring at a spreadsheet that some boring old office drone was showing, not giving a single glance down to her. Lena resolved to make sure she had Emily's full attention. 

Lena rested her cheek on her inner thigh and ran her index finger through the inviting pink folds in front of her, already glistening with arousal. Her breath was hot on Emily's core, just centimeters away from her face, and when she stopped her finger briefly Emily almost imperceptibly pressed her hips forward into the touch. Lena added another finger, gently stroking the soft, wet sex, pointedly avoiding the now-swollen nub at the peak. 

With one smooth motion she buried her two fingers inside, holding still for just a moment before pulling out slowly and stroking the front wall the way she knew Emily liked it. All of Lena's focus was held intently on Emily's slit, her entire world between her girlfriend's thighs, and it was almost a shock to her when she heard Emily speak up. 

It took her a moment to realize Emily wasn't talking to her; she wouldn't be talking about finance reports if she was. A cheeky grin crossed Lena's face and she plunged her two fingers deep inside the wet sex, this time ghosting the pad of her thumb across Emily's clit. 

The slight tremble in Emily's voice right as she did that made Lena's heart leap in her chest. She thrust her fingers within Emily's soft, inviting crevice again and again, grinding against the spot inside each time she pulled out and stroking the stiff bud each time she was fully inside. Wet squelches filled the air around her, and she was half surprised that Emily didn't make her stop or slow down. 

Emily struggled to keep her breathing even until she was sure her boss wouldn't ask her anything else, then double and triple checked that her mic was muted before letting out a long sigh and relaxing in the chair. 

"The sales department is presenting now, we should have a little while," Emily breathed, punctuated with a moan when a slender finger rubbed her in just the right way. She ran one hand through Lena's tousled hair and tugged her face close, moaning when Lena's soft lips met her pussy. 

Lena took the hint and wasted no time in getting to work. She slid her arms under Emily to palm her pert ass and bring her closer, and ran her tongue up the dripping slit in a slow motion, delicately licking along the velvety labia to savor the taste of Emily's arousal and then giving a quick, firm lick to the clit at the top. Emily's hips twitched into her. 

"More," Emily panted out, sounding nearly desperate, her fingers digging into Lena's scalp. Lena willingly complied. She cupped her lips and sucked at the pink sex under her mouth, burying her nose in the wet red curls atop Emily's mound. She swirled her tongue all over the soft, supple flesh in an erratic pattern, pausing briefly to plunge into the tight sheath to taste the sweet flavor. Lena closed her eyes, lost in the familiar feeling of pleasuring her girlfriend, a sweet, comfortable joy filling her heart. 

A palm on her forehead startled her out of her daze. "Oh, shit. Shit, shit." Emily pushed Lena away with her hand. "My boss wants a private call with me right now," Emily muttered. 

"Bloody poor timing, I could already feel you were close," Lena giggled. 

"I _know_ ," Emily groaned through gritted teeth. "Ah, _fuck_. He wants a video call. Stay down there and behave." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to regain her composure, then turned on her headset and webcam. 

Lena made an honest attempt to follow the conversation but she barely lasted thirty seconds before zoning out. It didn't help that she could only hear Emily's side, which mostly consisted of "mm-hmm"s and "certainly"s. After a few minutes of being smothered in her favorite place in the world she couldn't help but grope Emily's ass under her fingertips and plant kisses and wet licks to the soft thighs in front of her. 

She knew she went a bit too far when Emily clenched her fist in her hair and yanked her away. She briefly tried to resist, tongue sticking out to try to lick any part of Emily, and when that proved useless she pursed her lips and blew hot air on Emily's core. 

Emily couldn't help her twitch, but she tried to play it off as simply adjusting in her seat. She struggled with all of her focus to pay attention to her boss, and not look like she was extremely turned on with her girlfriend squirming between her legs trying to pleasure her. Her face was a blank mask, and she was barely comprehending the words at anything beyond the surface level, simply waiting until she could end the call. 

Emily sighed in relief when her boss finally started to wrap things up. "That's wonderful! Thank you so, so much. Nope, all sounds good!" Her voice only started to sound a bit strained at the very end, and she fumbled with the mouse for a moment, trying to find the mute button before abruptly switching off her computer, yanking out the power wire to be completely sure it was disconnected. 

She tore off her headset and threw it to the side and released her grip on Lena's hair, closing her eyes and letting out a loud moan when Lena's soft, experienced lips were on her again. Finally able to fully enjoy the sensations, and she bonelessly sunk in the chair and petted the top of Lena's head to encourage her. 

Lena didn't hold anything back when she was finally able to . Her lips kissed the smooth pussy underneath her as her tongue gave wide strokes, rubbing along her clit, and she relished Emily's moans of pleasure and harsh twitches when she would rub the right spots. Her hands grasped the pert ass underneath her and pulled Emily's center close as she drank in the sweet nectar. 

Emily was already close to her peak before they were interrupted, and the time since then didn't help her arousal at all. Her breathing quickly grew ragged as Lena skillfully worked her mouth on her, and she tensed her muscles with each stroke. 

When Lena slid two fingers into her and pressed, hard, on the spot on her front wall, Emily came completely undone. All the built up tension from the entire morning was released in one intense, blissful climax. She slammed her eyes shut and let out a strangled cry, bucking her hips into Lena's face as she trembled with ecstasy. Wet release spilled out from her slit as she clenched rhythmically around slim fingers, and Lena kept up her motions, pleasing Emily through her orgasm and drinking in all of her nectar. 

Lena slowed down when Emily stopped pulsing and went limp in the chair. She stood up off the ground and straddled Emily as best the chair would allow. Emily wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her tight, kissing her passionately and not caring that Lena's face was completely coated with her juices. 

"How was that?" Lena breathed against Emily's lips between kisses.

"Such a tease," Emily giggled. "You're unbearable sometimes, you know that?" 

"Mmm, only sometimes," Lena laughed, pulling away and taking Emily's hands in her own. "Now that your meeting's done, wanna come back to bed?"

"So insatiable," Emily groaned and rolled her eyes with fake exasperation before letting Lena pull her up and lead her to the bedroom. 

She could spend some time with Lena before getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll stop taking new requests for the time being. I need to focus on my studies for the next little while, which sadly means I don't have the time or mental energy to write as much as I'd like to. If I keep adding new stories to my wip pile nothing will ever get finished, and I already have too many half-done fics languishing on my hard drive. 
> 
> If you have already made a request don't worry, I have all of them saved and will continue writing them! I still want to take more requests in the future, I just need to find some way to organize them first so I don't get overwhelmed.
> 
> Thanks so much for the support, I appreciate every comment and kudos :)


	16. g!p Widowmaker/everyone

"Ohh, Amélie!" Tracer called in a singsong voice as she flung the door open and walked in.

"You can at least have the courtesy of knocking," Widow groaned with a roll of her eyes. 

"Aww, don't be such a downer, we're best friends now!" Tracer giggled, walking over and sitting on the couch next to Widow. 

"Just because I'm forced to sleep with you does not mean we are _best friends_ ," Widow muttered through gritted teeth. 

"Sure seemed like you were enjoying yourself last night," Tracer said with a cheeky grin, elbowing Widow's side. "I brought you some stuff to get ready for the party!" 

She handed Widow a glass half full with a thick red liquid in it. Widow eyed it and arched one eyebrow. "Again?" she asked. 

"Yep! Take the aphrodisiac, so you'll be in tip-top shape for the entire party! Can't be going soft halfway through, you know how you're the main event!" Tracer cheerfully said, then sensed Widowmaker's reluctance. "Or, you know, we could always ship you off back to Talon. I'm sure they'd enjoy you much more than we do."

Widow put her head in her palm, wondering not for the first time why she had agreed to the terms of her captivity. As part of the agreement, any Overwatch agent could use her body for pleasure anytime, and the girls were rather enthusiastic about taking advantage of that. 

Widow squeezed her eyes shut and raised the cup to her lips, swallowing the thick liquid in one gulp. 

"Oh! One more thing, love," Tracer chirped. "You'll be wearing this!" She held up Widowmaker's new outfit. 

" _Merde_. You have got to be kidding me." 

* * *

An hour later, Widowmaker was walking around the party with a platter of drinks balanced in one hand, dressed in what could only be described as a skimpy maid outfit. It revealed more than it covered, with a lingerie top that showed off her modest cleavage and a skirt that didn't even go down past her waist to show off her panties, erect cock straining against the thin fabric thanks to the aphrodisiac. 

She walked around with a dour expression, hoping to intimidate anybody who wanted to use her. She figured it worked when Hana came up and shyly asked for a drink, then muttered an apology and walked away when Widow simply glared at her. This early into the party nobody would be too serious about using her, and she knew she couldn't scare off everyone forever. 

Her slim hopes were entirely dashed when she saw Angela waving at her from across the room. She internally groaned and walked over to the table where Fareeha and Angela were sitting by themselves. 

"One drink for each of us, please," Angela requested. "I'd like some cream in mine as well. Fareeha, would you help with that? Looks like our waitress's hands are full." 

"I'd be happy to," Fareeha replied, reaching over to pull Widow's skimpy panties down to her thighs after she set two cocktails on the table. 

Widow glared down at them and rolled her eyes when her thick cock sprung free, already at full hardness from the aphrodisiac. Fareeha held out an upturned hand and Widow dutifully grabbed the bottle of lube she was carrying on her platter and squirted a dollop into Fareeha's palm. 

She stifled her groan when Fareeha wrapped her fingers around her length and began to slickly stroke. The aphrodisiac had plenty of time to take effect, and as much as she would deny it, Fareeha's inviting hand felt heavenly. 

Angela and Fareeha turned back to their conversation, ignoring Widow entirely save for Fareeha's hand milking her using smooth, steady strokes. 

Widow's sex drive was already higher than normal thanks to her modifications, and with the aphrodisiac on top of that her cock was pent-up and straining for release. It took all of her concentration to stay upright and not drop the platter of drinks she was balancing. The wet, lubed hand expertly stroking her solid length, curling and squeezing around her in the best possible way, was immensely pleasurable to her. It only took a few minutes for the familiar feeling of imminent release to build in her core. 

Widow unwittingly let loose a moan of pleasure as she approached her climax, and Angela chuckled at that. "Looks like she's close," she said, grabbing her drink and placing it directly underneath the tip of Widow's cock. Fareeha sped up her strokes, and Widow was helpless to resist her expert touch. 

Pleasure boiled over in Widow's core as she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a gentle moan. Her cock pulsed in Fareeha's warm hand and the first few spurts entirely missed Angela's glass, shooting across to splatter over the table. The rest of her seed dribbled out into the drink, helped by Fareeha rubbing her shaft to get every last drop out. 

Angela eagerly watched the creamy release dissolve into the liquid. She grabbed the glass and took a sip, then smiled as she swirled it around in her mouth. 

"Mmm. Delicious. Thank you for your service, Amélie." 

"My pleasure," Widow muttered, then turned to walk away as she pulled up her panties as best she could with her free hand. 

She only got a few steps before she heard a cheeky giggle and felt a hand roughly grope her ass. She closed her eyes and groaned.

"Hiya, love! You can keep those panties down for now!" Tracer said from behind her. 

"I'm almost surprised it took you so long," Widow droned. 

"Ooh, did I keep you waiting? Just wanted someone else to have a taste first!" Tracer giggled in Widow's ear, then gave her a push on the ass. "Head over to that couch, I want you to get cozy." 

Widow wanted to protest, but she bit her tongue and sat down on the couch in the corner, sitting with her back straight. Tracer grabbed the tray from Widow's hand and took a glass from it. 

"Can't have a cocktail without the cock, right?" Tracer giggled at her own joke as she sank to her knees in front of Widow.

"God, you're insufferable - _gnnf_." Widow interrupted herself with an undignified groan when her length was suddenly enveloped by the warm confines of Tracer's mouth. 

Tracer had bobbed her head all the way down in one motion, pressing her nose up against Widow's clean-shaven base. She took her time working her way back up, slowly licking the underside of the shaft as her soft, plump lips squeezed tightly around the thick member. When she reached the top she pulled off with a wet pop and gently twirled the tip of her tongue around the swollen head, looking up at Widow with a sly look in her eyes. 

"Enjoying yourself, love?" Tracer asked, bringing one hand up to lazily stroke the wet shaft. 

"Not as much as you are," Widow muttered, scowling down at her. 

"Mmm. That's fair, seeing how much I love sucking you off." Tracer punctuated this by taking Widow fully in her mouth again, and began to bob her head in earnest, wet noises filling the air around them. 

Widow squeezed her eyes shut and reluctantly tried to enjoy herself. It was true that Tracer loved to go down on her; she got quite a bit of practice, and even Widow had to admit she was rather skilled at it. 

Widow was almost glad that she had already had an orgasm a few minutes ago. The first time she took the aphrodisiac, she had cum instantly when Tracer mounted her. Tracer still brought up that incident every once in a while. This time, she'd be able to last long enough to keep her dignity intact, at least. 

Still, even with her recent climax her cock was aching for release. Tracer's warm, slick mouth felt sublime around her straining cock. Tracer bobbed and twisted her head, sucking and licking in with smooth, steady motions, and just when Widow settled into a rhythm Tracer switched it up to keep her on edge. Widow was helpless under Tracer's touch, and she could do nothing but close her eyes, relax into the couch, and let Tracer have her way. 

She was jolted out of her thoughts when two bodies plopped onto the couch next to her. She looked over to see Brigitte on one side and Hana on the other. 

"Can we call dibs after Tracer?" Hana asked. 

"If you insist," Widow mumbled, trying to suppress any sign that she was enjoying Tracer's motions. Brigitte reached behind Widow's back to unclasp her bra, and Widow rolled her eyes as her modest, pert breasts were exposed. She sucked in a gasp when Hana cupped her mouth around a breast and rolled her tongue over a stiff nipple. 

Brigitte nuzzled her cheek in the crook of Widow's neck. "Ha, looks like you are enjoying this," she breathed in Widow's ear, pinching an erect nipple with her thumb and forefinger. "I'll need to get some lessons from Tracer on giving head. With you as the test subject, of course. Wouldn't that be great?" 

Widow didn't have the energy to even glare at her; she was too consumed with reluctant lust under the touch of the three women groping and using her for their own pleasure. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the pressure building in her balls, and when her cock forcefully twitched within the wet confines she knew she was helpless to stop her climax. 

Groaning and squeezing her eyes shut, she gripped the back of Tracer's head with both hands and pushed her down at the same time she thrust her hips up, burying her cock entirely within Tracer's mouth. Her mouth hung open in a silent O-shape as she was overwhelmed with pleasure as her dick throbbed and released hot cum straight into Tracer's mouth. Tracer eagerly swallowed every drop she was given, the rhythmic constrictions of her throat drawing out even more cum from Widow's length. 

Widow had no time to recover after Tracer pulled away. In an instant Brigitte pulled off her own pants and underwear, then threw one leg over Widow to straddle her, aligning her dripping slit to the tip of Widow's cock. Widow arched her back convulsively as Brigitte sunk down in an instant to press their hips together, burying Widow's oversensitive cock within her wet, silky cunt. 

Brigitte's face was a mask of pleasure and she grinned as she ground herself on Widow's cock, enjoying the full sensation from the thick length impaling her. She only bounced herself a few times before Hana interrupted her. 

"What happened to sharing her, Brig?" Hana angrily said, giving a push on Brigitte's shoulder. 

"I couldn't help myself, I wanted her inside me so bad," Brigitte said with a giggle. She pulled herself halfway off and gave Widow a push. 

In her post-orgasm, still-sensitive haze, Widow let herself be repositioned by the two girls. Brigitte pushed her onto her back and she settled into laying down on the couch, Brigitte still riding her lap. An instant later Hana was sitting on her face and pressing her bare, glistening pussy to Widow's mouth. 

Widow needed no coercing to get to work. She cupped her lips around Hana's smooth cunt and gave her long, teasing licks, passing over every part of the slick labia. She gave quick, firm licks to the sensitive bud at the apex of her folds and then softly, slowly delved her tongue into the tight canal, relishing the subtle twitches and clenches of the smooth muscle around her tongue. 

At this point the three women had no shame, Widow least of all. She made no secret that she was enjoying this; the feeling pleasuring Hana with her tongue at the same time that Brigitte bounced on her cock with quick, experienced motions was too much for her to resist, and all of the women made their enjoyment known to the rest of the party with loud, passionate moans. 

Widow grinned when she felt Hana's hand tighten around her ponytail and soft thighs clench around her head. Widow would never admit it, but just like Tracer, she took a certain amount of pride from her skill at eating pussy. She doubled her efforts with her mouth, working her lips and tongue over the smooth folds in a way that she knew would send Hana over the edge. 

She was rewarded with cute moans and a flood of warm, delicate wetness spilling out over her lips and chin, and she eagerly lapped up and savored the flavor of Hana's juices. Slowing down her motions, gently massaged the labia under her tongue as she let Hana recover from her climax. 

When Hana climbed off she almost stumbled from her shaky legs. Turning to Brigitte, she said, "She sure knows how to eat a girl out." 

"I believe it. Her cock is amazing," Brigitte groaned with a smile, still bouncing her hips. "Can't believe she hasn't cum yet." 

"Looks like we'll need to work harder, then," Hana giggled. She moved behind Brigitte and laid on her stomach in between Widow's legs, her face right next to Widow's core.

Widow moaned when she felt Hana's hot breath on her core, and placed her hands on Brigitte's firm thighs, encouraging her to keep riding. Hana's wet tongue darted out to lick at her balls and Widow trembled in reaction, closing her eyes and surrendering to the two women working her. 

Hana's tongue and lips skillfully attended to her balls, licking at sucking them in soft, massaging motions, and Brigitte's inner walls clenched around her length, slickly stroking and enveloping her aching cock with each bounce of Brigitte's hips. Her orgasm was approaching much more rapidly with Hana working her, and when she felt Brigitte's walls clench around her in ecstasy she was sent over the edge for the third time of the night. 

She pressed her hips up, striving to plunge deeper into Brigitte as she pumped her seed straight into her womb. The velvet walls around her cock pulsed and milked her for all her release. Her load overflowed Brigitte's sex, and white, creamy rivulets of cum leaked out around her length and down her balls, which Hana happily licked and savored. 

Widow bonelessly laid on the couch for a long moment, unable to move in the aftermath of her orgasm. Brigitte gave a wink to Widow and slid off with a wet slurp, and Hana wasted no time getting to her knees when Brigitte sat down. She devoured Brigitte's sloppy cunt, plunging her tongue in to lick up as much of Widow's seed as she could get.

Widow enjoyed the brief reprieve. She knew the party wasn't over, not by a long shot, and she would have other girls taking advantage of her services soon enough. Glancing around the party she saw that every other attendee was in various states of undress, all fucking or being fucked by someone else. 

She only had another minute to herself before Mei came up and shyly waved. Widow did her best to scowl and glare to intimidate her, and she wryly smiled when Mei's eyes widened and she hurried away. Widow reclined on the couch and enjoyed being by herself, until a booming Russian voice startled her a few moments later. 

"Hey. Widowmaker," Zarya said in her thick accent, walking up to her with Mei in tow. "My girlfriend wants a taste. Give it to her." She folded her muscular arms beneath her chest.

"Uh, certainly. I'm not stopping her," Widow said, her voice unusually shaky compared to her calm demeanor. She sat up straight as Mei beamed and got on her knees between Widow's legs. Zarya stood over the two of them, watching without emotion for a minute longer before walking away, and Widow breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

A while later, Widow was on all fours in Angela's bed with her face buried in Tracer's messy cunt, trying her best to focus on the pussy beneath her mouth and not the hand on her length. Angela was behind her, licking and slurping her tight asshole and heavy balls while at the same time she was giving a slow, milking handjob to the slick length. Widow closed her eyes and tried to buck her hips to get more friction on her cock, and when she stopped Tracer placed her palm on the back of Widow's head, pushing her deeper into her cunt. 

"Come on, love, no slacking! You made the mess, you get to clean it up!" 

Widow answered that with a mock glare, then returned to licking her fresh load out of Tracer's tight pussy. A mix of her own warm cum and Tracer's juices leaked down her chin and onto the sheets, and she found a rhythm with her motions. 

In an instant Angela went from steady, teasing motions on Widow's cock to rough, fast strokes, squeezing and curling her hand around the heavy shaft. Her tongue and lips caressed Widow's ass and balls, and only a few moments later Widow's cock throbbed and released another thick load onto the sheets, helped by Angela's skilled hand milking it out. 

Widow's mind went entirely blank with pleasure as she came for the umpteenth time that night, and she rested her cheek on Tracer's thigh, panting to regain her breath. In the corner of her eye she saw Fareeha walk into the room. 

"Save some for me, you're wearing her out!" she exclaimed. 

"Aww, calm down, she can go forever!" Tracer said, trying to get Widow to keep eating her out. "Let me have another minute though, I'm still messy!" 

"Relax, I can clean you up," Angela said, gently pulling Tracer away. Tracer's protests were quieted when Angela slid between her legs. 

Fareeha hopped onto the bed and flipped Widow onto her back, then pushed Widow's legs up to her chest. Climbing on top of Widow, Fareeha straddled Widow in an amazon position, impaling herself on Widow's erect cock and completely taking control.

Widow was helpless to resist, entirely exhausted from hours of being used, and she let Fareeha passionately ride her. Even after so many climaxes, Widow was still sure she could be used for even longer. 

Voices in the hallway echoed through the room, and Widow internally groaned as Hana and Brigitte bounded in, completely nude, and eagerly jumped on the bed. The two newcomers wasted no time in joining in, Hana helping Angela clean up Tracer and Brigitte placing passionate kisses to Fareeha's neck. 

Widow could do nothing but sink into the bed and enjoy the endless pleasure given to her by all the women. She figured she was still in for another few hours at least, and she was perfectly alright with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'll keep requests closed for now, sorry to anyone that wants to make a request but I hope you enjoy what I write anyway :) 
> 
> I have some longer fics in progress currently (and maybe, hopefully, completely original works coming soon!)


	17. Mercy/Moira

Mercy couldn't stand Moira. In her eyes, Moira was a completely amoral doctor that was a disgrace to the medical profession. She had thrown ethics out the window and caused immense damage to her own reputation and anyone who associated with her. 

Yet, even Mercy couldn't deny that Moira had a brilliant mind. And at present, she certainly couldn't deny that Moira had an amazing tongue as well. 

The two were working in the lab late at night, reluctantly working with each other as they tried to finish a report that was due several days ago. Neither of them wanted to work with each other in the first place, and when Mercy discovered that Moira hadn't documented her procedures for the last several hours Mercy threw her hands up in frustration. 

"You do this _every time_ we work together! Always fucking things up over your own selfish laziness and greed!" 

Moira smirked, somewhat amused at Mercy's foul language. "It's _fine_ , Angie. I'll make it up to you." 

"Make it up to me? You've wasted hours of our time and thousands of euros worth of elements! There's no way you can possibly _make it up_!" 

Moira's sly smirk widened into a predatory grin. "Is that a challenge?" 

Exactly forty-five seconds later, Mercy falls down into a lab chair, her pants already down around her ankles and Moira between her legs. Mercy can't stifle her too-loud moan that escapes her lips when Moira's mouth first touches her glistening sex. She's wet, almost embarrassingly so, and mentally she blames it on the late night and long hours she's already worked with no break. 

Her hips jolt upwards, striving for more touch when Moira slowly drags her tongue over her sensitive folds, not hard or fast enough to provide any real pressure. Moira's lips cup around her center, gently prodding the soft labia with the tip of her tongue, exploring but not going further than that. 

Mercy balls her hands into fists on the armrests of the chair. All the tension from working with Moira over the last hours and weeks and months has been winding her up right under her skin, and now that it's finally ready to snap Moira decides to be a tease. She unwittingly gives a keening whine, certainly undignified for a doctor of her position, and she only cares because when she looks down Moira is giving her a smug look with her eyes. 

Mercy huffs in annoyance at Moira's unbearable attitude. She bucks her hips up into Moira's teasing mouth, and runs her hand through the short red locks to push her head down between her legs. 

She only feels Moira's egotistical laugh through hot breath on her center, and a moment later Moira finally gets to work. 

Mercy's eyes close in pleasure and she arches her back, _finally_ getting some semblance of sweet relief on her center. Her mouth hangs open as she settles back into the chair. Moira's smooth, firm tongue works through her soaking folds, gliding across the slick flesh, plunging into her sex and flicking over her sensitive bud with every other pass.

It feels so good and frustratingly teasing at the same time. Every movement only winds Mercy up and she knows that Moira is skilled enough to give her _more_. She can feel that Moira is holding back, and every fiber in Mercy's body is crying out for blissful release. 

Moira pulls her head back and smirks up at Mercy, her cheeks and chin glistening with Mercy's juices. "That enough to make it up to you?" 

Even through a thick haze of arousal Mercy can't stand Moira's egotistical attitude. "No, you... _gah_ , you tease!" 

Moira rests her cheek on Mercy's soft thigh. "I want to hear you say it," she says in a smug, self-satisfied tone. "Say, 'I want you to eat me out until I cum all over your face.'" 

Mercy's cheeks blush bright red and she screws her eyes shut and tilts her head back in frustration. It only takes a half moment of mentally debating with herself before her body decides for her, and she blurts the words out quickly, before even realizing it. "Aargh, _fuck_... eat me out until I cum!" 

That's good enough for Moira, and she immediately dives her head in between Mercy's legs. Wet, loud slurps soon fill the room, in between the soft, passionate moans coming out of Mercy's mouth. One of Mercy's hands grips the red hair tight to press Moira even tighter against her, and her other hand squeezes the armrest in a vice grip. 

What Moira had done before is nothing compared to her movements now. Her skilled tongue feverishly works over the wet slit, sliding in a steady rhythm and giving firm flicks to the tender clit. Mercy's juices are dripping out of her and covering her inner thighs and Moira's face and Mercy doesn't care, she only cares about her own pleasure and release. 

With Moira holding nothing back, Mercy can feel her climax building at an almost alarming rate. She's getting worked up to impossible levels, pleasure coursing through her veins, only helped by Moira's experienced motions, and a dim part of her brain protests that it's her arch-rival between her legs but _fuck_ , it feels _so good_ \- 

Mercy's mind goes completely blank as pure ecstasy suddenly overtakes her entire body. All the tension in her body snaps, and the only thing she's aware of is her sensitive cunt throbbing and twitching and squirting her fluids into the mouth pleasuring her. Her intense orgasm seems to last forever, and only when the stars behind her eyes fade does she realize that she's screaming Moira's name. 

She's breathless and drained and she can't stop her legs from trembling after her climax subsides. Her eyes are wide open but her scrambled mind isn't able to comprehend anything until the wet pressure on her sex pulls away, and she looks down to see Moira's smug face absolutely drenched in her fluids. 

Still overcome with bliss, Mercy sits in silence for a long while. She just had the best orgasm of her life, courtesy of a woman she thought she hated. 

Moira stands up and casually grabs a cloth from a benchtop to wipe her face. Mercy can't bring herself to protest the misuse of lab equipment - they just violated every correct procedure with their little tryst. 

"Forgive me now, Angie?" Moira's grin strikes straight through to Mercy's heart, and Mercy isn't surprised now to find that she feels not anger, but lust and desire.

Her hands are trembling when she tries to pull up her pants, and she doesn't have time to fasten them when she feels Moira's finger on her chin, tilting her head up to look her in the eye. 

"How about we leave our work for tomorrow, and get some rest together back in my room?" 

Moira's tone and devilish smirk makes Mercy tremble with anticipation. She's exhausted and she knows that they are not going to get any rest together, but she eagerly nods her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	18. Tracer, g!p Widowmaker, g!p Sombra, Emily (infidelity)

Tracer clicks replay on the video for the fourth time. 

The video is blurry for half a minute from the camera being moved around. She can't make out anything except for blue skin and brief flashes of red hair. Still, Tracer already feels hot tears well up in the corner of her eyes. When the video stabilizes the tears roll down her cheeks. 

On the screen she sees Emily, on all fours in a plush bed between Widowmaker's legs. She has her lips, ( _those perfect, wonderful, loving lips_ , Tracer bitterly thinks,) wrapped around Widowmaker's thick, erect cock. Widowmaker affectionately runs her hand through Emily's red locks and Emily winks in response, then starts to bob her head in earnest along the length. 

Tracer can't tear her eyes away from the screen even though it's her worst nightmare - her girlfriend, giving a sloppy and eager blowjob to Tracer's archenemy. 

Widowmaker's solid length glistens with saliva with every motion of Emily's mouth. One of Emily's soft hands is brought up to wrap around the base of Widow's cock and starts to pump with quick strokes, and Widowmaker lets out a low chuckle. 

"So thirsty for my cock," Widow teases, "I thought Tracer would have given you enough." 

Emily pulls her lips off of the head and smiles wide, giving a long, slow lick up the solid length. "She's not enough to satisfy me," Emily husks, "But you two are perfect."

As if on cue, Sombra, entirely naked and with her own hard erection between her legs, walks into the camera frame and hops up onto the bed right behind Emily. 

"At least you're willing to share yourself, _chica_ ," Sombra says. She slaps Emily's bare ass and palms the soft flesh. "Tracer doesn't deserve to keep an ass like this all to herself." 

Emily purrs in approval and pushes her bubble butt into the air, wiggling it back and forth. "You gonna fill me up, or are you gonna keep staring all day?" 

"Just admiring the view," Sombra replies. She aligns the tip of her cock to Emily's soaking entrance with one hand and presses forward, instantly hilting herself within the redhead. 

From where the camera is set up Tracer can clearly see Emily's ecstatic face, mouth open in a wide O-shape and nearly laughing with pleasure. It stings Tracer to the core. It pains her to see her girlfriend, modest and humble and caring Emily, being reduced to such a cock hungry slut by her enemies. 

What hurts Tracer even more is the knot of arousal she feels from it. She will barely admit that a dark part of her wants to be in Emily's place, between Sombra and Widowmaker, servicing and getting fucked by the two Talon agents like nothing more than a cocksleeve. 

Emily's loud moan from the video takes her out of her thoughts, and she blinks the tears from her eyes to see Sombra pounding Emily's tight pussy with rapid, hard thrusts. Emily is gripping the sheets tightly, and a moment later both of Widowmaker's hands wrap around the back of Emily's head.

"No slacking, _rouge_ ," Widowmaker teases, and the pet name for Emily stings Tracer's heart. Emily opens her mouth wide and squeezes her lips around the tip of Widow's cock. 

From her reclined position on the bed Widowmaker starts to buck her hips upward into Emily's mouth, fucking her throat as hard as Sombra fucks her cunt. The heated, wet sounds of sex are punctuated with passionate moans from all three of the women, Emily most of all. 

Sombra cries out in pleasure and the rhythm of her hips starts to falter, turning into slow and rough jabs, and she lets out a low chuckle. "She's so fucking _tight_ , Widow. You gotta try this." 

Widowmaker grins up at Sombra. "Her mouth is _magnifique_ ," she husks in the French accent that pierces through Tracer's core, " _Haah_ , I'm already close." 

That's all the warning Widowmaker gives before she drives her hips up, fully burying her solid cock in Emily's throat. She lets out a loud groan of pleasure, and twitches as pumps her load within the warm confines. Emily tries her best to swallow the thick load, but after a few wet pulses she pulls her head back and lets the rest of the white cum paint over her face with a look of delight. 

Sombra reaches her peak soon after. Her eyes close and her mouth opens in ecstasy and she thrusts forward one final time, digging her fingers into Emily's hips and pulling her tight. When she pulls out, Tracer can see the sticky release trailing down Emily's thighs. 

The last shot before the video clicks off is of Emily, her face a mask of pleasure and glee, covered in Widowmaker's white load. 

Tracer squeezes her eyes shut and wipes off her wet cheeks with the heel of her palm. A mixture of stinging loathing and arousal runs through her, and when she teases her finger under the waistband of her shorts she can feel a pool of her wet juices. It surprisingly doesn't take too much willpower to refrain from plunging her fingers within her dripping sex and rubbing her clit until she gets her blissful pleasure. 

After all, why would she want to play alone, when she can have the real thing soon enough?

She returns her attention to the screen and clicks out of the video. Attached with the video, Sombra sent her a brief message. 

_Emily's apartment_  
_Exactly one week from the time this video is sent_  
_We'll be expecting you_

Right as Tracer finishes reading it, she hears the door in the adjacent room open. Her heart leaps in her chest when she hears the laughing, gleeful voices of Sombra, Widowmaker, and her lovely girlfriend.


	19. g!p Brigitte/Tracer

Brigitte laid on her bed and stretched her arms out luxuriously with a content smile on her face. Her first birthday party as a member of Overwatch had been splendid, and she was exhausted from the hours of chatting and dancing. She closed her eyes in contentment, and a knock at her door stopped her wandering mind. 

"Probably someone who couldn't make it to the party," she murmured to herself. When she opened the door she was stunned.

"Hiya, luv!" Lena chirped. She was dressed in nothing but a tight, low cut one piece swimsuit, with a red bow in her hair. Nothing was left to the imagination, and Brigitte couldn't help but run her eyes down Lena's lithe, toned legs. 

"Lena, why are - what are you doing?" Brigitte said after a long silence. 

"I'm your birthday present!" Lena said, then tilted her head down and pointed to the bow in her hair. Brigitte leaned in to read the words written on the bow in neat cursive. 

_Happy Birthday. Enjoy -Amélie_

Brigitte blinked in confusion. "Amélie gave me... you?" 

"For tonight, yeah! I'm all yours," Lena cheerfully said. She gave a twirl, and Brigitte certainly noticed how the tight swimsuit hugged her pert bubble butt. 

Noticing Brigitte's uncertainty, Lena beamed at her and grabbed her hand. "So, are you gonna keep staring all day, or do you want to take things to the bedroom?" 

Brigitte's eyes widened. "Oh! So it's, um, that kind of..." 

"Sure is! Come on, we'll have lots of fun together!" 

Letting Lena lead her into her own bedroom, Brigitte mentally wrestled with her thoughts for a moment, then decided that she could enjoy her present. After all, Lena seemed willing enough.

Right as they crossed the door to the bedroom Brigitte turned Lena to face her, then picked her up and pressed her into the door.

"Ooh! Now you're getting into it," Lena giggled, wrapping her legs around Brigitte's waist. 

Brigitte smiled. "I think I can play with my present tonight," she whispered. 

Their soft lips met for the first time in a tender kiss. Brigitte savored the feel of Lena's lips on her own for a long minute before gently sliding her tongue along Lena's bottom lip, and Lena willingly opened her mouth. 

Wet tongues met and rolled against each other in a passionate embrace, and as they sloppily made out Brigitte's hands wandered and explored Lena's toned body. She eagerly groped her butt through the swimsuit, giggling at Lena's quiet squeal, and ran her hands along her exposed thighs and back. Lena's body writhed against her own from her position up against the door, and Brigitte soon felt her arousal grow in her core. 

Lena broke the kiss and smiled at Brigitte. She brought her hand down and cupped the curved bulge in Brigitte's shorts. "Feels like you're ready for me," she teasingly whispered. 

Brigitte groaned in response and picked Lena up with strong arms and tossed her on the plush bed. In one smooth motion she shed her t-shirt and stepped out of her shorts to expose her hard cock, carelessly throwing the clothes to the side. 

"Bloody hell," Tracer muttered in approval. 

"Like it?" Brigitte grinned. She pounced on top of Lena, pinning her to the bed and placing open mouthed kisses to her jawline and neck.

"No need to rush, love, we have all night," Lena giggled, arching her back into Brigitte's body. 

Brigitte playfully licked at her ear. "Then I hope you can keep up with met," she whispered, punctuating that by pressing her hips into Lena to let her feel the rock hard length. 

Lena gave a needy whine and spread her legs wider. Brigitte reached down with one hand and teased her fingertips over Lena's covered sex, pleased to feel wetness seeping through the material, and hooked her fingers under the crotch of the swimsuit to pull it aside. She teased the tip of her cock to the wet, inviting slit, then raised her head back and looked into Lena's eyes as she entered her. 

The two women gave a mutual groan of pleasure as Brigitte's thick cock pierced the wet folds. Brigitte pushed her hips forward until she was buried within the tight sex, the silk walls perfectly enveloping her member. She held still for a minute to get accustomed to Lena's hot embrace, then looked down at Lena to make sure she was doing okay. 

"You okay?" she gently asked. 

" _Fuck_ , yes!" Tracer laughed, "You don't need to worry about breaking me!" She wrapped her arms around Brigitte's strong back and pulled her tight. 

Eyes lidded with pleasure, Brigitte slowly pulled back and thrust forward, relishing in the sensation of Lena's tight sex clenching around her sensitive cock. She spread her knees on the bed and soon found a quick rhythm with her thrusts, rapidly pounding her hips and making Lena moan with every movement. 

Brigitte leaned in close and supported herself on her forearms, peppering soft kisses to her collarbone and neck while she fucked her. Lena wasn't just a passive recipient either, and her hands wandered along Brig's toned back and firm ass, playfully squeezing and groping her muscular body. 

Wet sounds of sex filled the room, marked with frequent moans from both women. With each pump Brigitte hilted herself fully inside, balls slapping against Lena's ass, and when she felt a familiar pressure in her core she knew she was close. 

Wanting to prolong out her climax, Brigitte slowed her movements, going from quick pumps to steady, firm thrusts. She yanked down the top of Lena's swimsuit to reveal her modest breasts and her lips cupped around an erect nipple, swirling her tongue to tease the stiff bud. Lena hissed in pleasure, arching her body up and running a hand through Brigitte's hair. 

"Ah, _shit_ love, just like that," Lena purred, "Keep going, I'm almost there." 

Brigitte looked up at her with a sly grin. "And to think you were worried about my stamina," she teased. 

"That was _before_ I was getting pounded by a pretty girl," Lena breathed with a cheeky giggle. She placed a palm on Brigitte's cheek and tilted her head up. "C'mere, I want you to hold me while I cum." 

Brigitte groaned in approval and took Lena's gentle lips in a heavy kiss. She pressed her strong body on top of Lena's smaller, lithe form, and rutted into Tracer's tight cunt with rapid thrusts. 

Lena pulled her close and wrapped her arms and legs around her, and when she squeezed her eyes shut she was sent into a blissful climax. 

The tight walls convulsing around her member pushed Brigitte over the edge with her, and she stiffened and pressed forward with one last motion before groaning in pleasure with her orgasm. Her member throbbed and pulsed, unleashing a flood of hot cum straight into the silk confines, and the warm walls clenching around her milked her sensitive member for every drop of her release. 

The two women laid together for a long while, panting and trying to regain their breath after their shared peak.

" _Haah_ , that was pretty good," Lena breathed with a wide smile. 

"Pretty good is one way to describe it," Brigitte laughed. She gently pulled her member out of Lena and rolled beside her to admire the fresh load trickling out between her legs. She ran her hand over Lena's flat stomach, still covered by her swimsuit. "We'll need to get you out of this for round two."

"Still haven't unwrapped your present," Lena teased. She sat up and scooted over on the bed to kneel right between Brigitte's legs, her face close to the still hard cock. 

Right before her mind went blank with pleasure, Brigitte made a mental note to thank Amélie for giving her the best birthday present she could ever get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should probably write shorter chapters so I can post more often
> 
> thanks for reading :)


	20. g!p Widowmaker/Tracer

"When you called me at midnight wanting a snack, this was _not_ what I expected," Widowmaker said. 

Tracer gave a cheeky giggle from her spot on the bed, kneeling between Widow's legs. "Should've known a call at midnight was just a booty call, love." She settled onto her stomach with her cheek resting on Widow's bare thigh. "And, with how much I love your cock, you really should've known that was gonna be the snack." 

Tracer hooked her fingers under the waistband of Widow's lace panties, pulling them down to reveal her solid, fully erect length. Widow gasped at the cool air hitting her newly exposed skin. She grinned when she saw Tracer's gaping expression, wide eyes hungrily gazing at her cock. 

"Oh, my snack looks delicious tonight," Tracer murmured in a wondrous tone. 

Widow chuckled. "I'd appreciate if you stopped calling my cock a _snack_ , chérie, and put your mouth to better use." 

"Gladly," Tracer breathed. Bringing her face close, she slowly ran her tongue along the underside of Widow's shaft, from bottom to top, then circled the head with the tip of her tongue. She swiped at the slit at the tip, gathering the bead of precum and swirling it around in her mouth before giving an exaggerated swallow while smiling at Widow. 

Tracer spit on Widow's cock, twice, then swirled her hand around to coat her cock with her saliva. Widow groaned at the touch, slender fingers expertly working her length, and gasped when Tracer's lips wrapped around the head of her cock. 

She closed her eyes as the wet heat suddenly enveloped her length. Tracer swallowed her cock in one motion, her nose nuzzled against Widow's smooth pubic mound, and slowly worked her mouth up the long cock, squeezing her lips around the shaft and licking it all the way up. 

Tracer pulled off with a wet pop, proudly smiling at the glistening length. Her hands smoothly stroked the wet shaft with firm, quick strokes as she spit on it again, trying to get it as wet as possible. 

"You're making a mess, chérie," Widow panted, already breathless from Tracer's motions. 

"Just enjoying myself, love," Tracer replied between kisses. "Looks like you're doing the same." She punctuated this with a gentle squeeze and Widow couldn't help but gasp. 

Widow ran her fingers through the short brown locks, trying to encourage Tracer to stop her teasing and get on with it. Tracer looked up with a knowing smile, and then started to work her cock in earnest. 

With quick, smooth motions, Tracer bounced her head on Widow's cock, slurping and licking the length on each pass. She was drooling all over the solid shaft, her saliva dripping down in rivulets, and her hands stroked and fondled every inch that she didn't have in her mouth. 

Widow arched her back and moaned in pleasure, subconsciously pushing her hips up into Tracer's wet mouth to get more stimulation on her sensitive sex. Her fingers squeezed tight in Tracer's tousled hair, her other hand gripping the sheets tight. 

Widow felt her abdomen clench and her cock throb, and she knew she was already close. She pulled her hips back and tried to gently push Tracer away. 

"Wait, I-I'm close," Widow groaned out through clenched teeth. 

Tracer only took a moment to look up and give a devilish wink before returning to her motions with double the intensity. Wet sounds of sex filled the room as Tracer feverishly worked her mouth on the messy cock, sucking and stroking it with sloppy motions.

Widow clenched every muscle in her body and let out a loud moan as pleasure crashed through her. Her cock twitched and spilled her load straight into Tracer's hot mouth, filling her throat with the white seed. Tracer dutifully swallowed all that she could, her hands slowly stroking the length to milk all of Widow's cum out. 

When Widow finally quieted down Tracer gave a soft kiss to the sensitive length, then licked up all the creamy release that she hadn't been able to swallow. 

She looked up when she was done, and Widow placed her index finger on Tracer's lips. "If you make one stupid joke about your snack, I'll make sure you don't get seconds." 

Tracer giggled and rested her cheek on Widow's thigh. "So you're saying you still have more, then?"

Widow breathed a laugh and petted Tracer's cheek. "Come cuddle and we'll see." 

"Ooh, who would think that the big bad Widowmaker would be such a snuggle lover," Tracer teased, settling in by Widow's side. 

"Who would've thought that you would be so good at sucking me off," Widow murmured in response, wrapping her arms around Tracer. 

"I get plenty of practice, love," Tracer giggled, "although I think I set a record with how fast you were there."

"Mmm, that's only because I'm horny at night."

"What about all the other late nights, then?" Tracer teased. After a moment she looked over, only to see Widowmaker fast asleep in her arms. 

Tracer smiled and closed her eyes, making sure to remember to ask for more midnight snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll close requests again, I don't have all that much time to write currently and tbh I feel somewhat guilty taking all these requests and only writing a few. I still appreciate every comment and kudos :)


	21. End

Heya all. I wanted to give an update to anyone who follows this account, in case there are readers waiting for new works. 

I'm not going to write or post anything new in the future. It has been fun, but now it's time for me to move on :)


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't call it a comeback

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before giving me an extra dose," Widowmaker growled in Tracer's ear. She was panting with exertion as she frantically thrust into the girl pinned beneath her. 

"Don't see how this is meant to discourage me, love," Tracer giggled. Her face was buried into her pillow and she arched her back to press her ass up in the air, trying to give Widow better access to her cunt. 

Widowmaker hooked one arm beneath Tracer's hip and pulled her up tight. Their hips pressed flush together as Widow hilted herself inside the slick heat, and she gave a low groan as an orgasm overtook her. Tracer's sex seemed to pulse around her like she was being milked, and her cock throbbed with pleasure, pumping spurts of hot release deep into the tight heat. 

Widow's muscles gave out and she collapsed on top of Tracer. Widow tried to catch her breath and after a moment she pulled out with a wet pop, unsurprised to see her length still fully erect. 

" _Merde_. How much longer is this going to _last_ ," Widow groaned, rolling off Tracer to lay on her back in the plush bed. 

"Certainly been more than four hours at this point. Want me to call Angela?" Tracer teased in a sing-song tone. She wrapped one hand around Widow's slick cock and rubbed it like she was appreciating a sculpture. 

"Angela's already had her fun. And you are the one that doubled the aphrodisiac, which is no doubt something that Angela would not approve of, so you are the one that will help me with this." Widow's sharp voice tapered off into a low groan when Tracer squeezed her length and started to stroke her off. 

"You say that like it's a punishment," Tracer giggled, shifting on the bed until she was on her stomach with her face inches from the thick cock, and Widow gave a long exhale when she felt hot breath on her sensitive flesh. "All those hours you spent at the party, passed around between everyone - seriously, I had no idea Echo would be there - and you still have energy for some one-on-one time with me? I'm a lucky girl." 

Widow's hand tangled in Tracer's messy hair and pulled her head down. "We still don't know how long this damned aphrodisiac will last, and I have no intention of letting you go until the matter is settled, so you should save _your_ energy for better uses." 

Giving a sly grin, Tracer licked a long trail up the underside of Widow's cock and twirled her tongue around the head, relishing both the taste and the way Widow shivered. "Worry about yourself, love," Tracer whispered with a cheeky wink and a smirk. 

Widow glared down at her, but any sense of anger instantly dissolved when Tracer pursed her lips around the tip of her cock and slid her mouth down to the base in one long motion. Widow couldn't stop herself from bucking her hips up into the eager mouth, already feeling the familiar sensation of another climax building. 

Widow would never admit it, but she was already planning her next scheme to trick Tracer into giving her a double dose.


End file.
